Bella's bad trip
by Alice's Fashion
Summary: The cullen's and Bella go back to Pheonix for 3 weeks. What the Cullen's didnt know is that Bella was bullied at her old school. Will things change now the Cullen's are with her?
1. Background

**Stephanie Meyer owns the Cullen's and Swans in this story. The rest are mine**

BPOV

Alice came whirling into my room like a Tasmanian devil. I didn't even know where she came from but boy was she excited over something!

'Bella wake up, wake up' she yelled whilst jumping on my bed.

I groaned and rolled over 'Go away' I murmured. It was a Sunday morning.

'Isabella Marie Swan,' she yelled 'get up this instant were going on a road trip' she squealed. A what?

'Who? What?' I asked still incredibly groggy. I sat up and started rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

'Me, you, Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Rose duh' she stated, 'where all going to Phoenix for 3 weeks!'

'What!' That had my attention. 'But what about school? Charlie? Esme? Carlisle? Where are we going to stay?'

'I've already sorted it silly, where going to your old school. I've cleared it with Esme, Carlisle and Charlie so don't worry! And we will be staying in your old house. Your mum and Phil are on a tour remember!' I gulped. This was not happening. 'I've already asked your mum and she said yes'

Alice left once I headed for a shower. The fact that I, we would be going back to my old school feared me. I didn't want them knowing what it was like there. It was rough with the electric fences and alarm systems. I wondered if they realised that. But it wasn't the safety measures themselves that worried me! No it was the reason why they where there. And why where they there you ask? Well because of the children.

I had been bullied badly before I came to forks and I mean bad. I couldn't walk down a corridor without getting tripped up! People wondered why I was shocked when males where showing me attention when I arrived in forks. Well it was because of Phoenix. Because of them. It all started when I was around 10, this one girl Amy use to pick on me it started with name calling but gradually began to get worse! My last year in Phoenix had been the worse it was a nightmare. I could stand the jibes and punches off girls but when a group and guys joined in that last year I was there I decided it was too much and I knew I had to get away.

That was one of the reasons I so easily came to live with Charlie in Forks. I just wanted to get away from my old school. I had no friends there and I wanted a new start. And now I was going back with the Cullen's with Edward!

**Please review they make me happy and my hand seem to fly over the keyboard easier ;)**


	2. arriving

**Stephanie Meyer owns twilight characters**

BPOV

Once I had got out of the shower I headed back to my bedroom to get dressed. Of course Alice had left clothes out for me to get dressed into.

Once I was dressed Alice reappeared and did my hair and make-up.

Forty five minutes later and I was ready. Of course Alice had packed all of my bags already and had placed them into the back off Edward's Volvo. I followed Alice down the stairs grabbing a gondola (**did I get that right I'm not American so have never heard of them before?) ** bar on the way out and joined Alice, Edward and Jasper in the Volvo. Emmett and Rosalie was in the M3, and we set off. The Cullen's were driving. How long it was going to take I don't know. Edward was in the back on the Volvo whilst Alice was driving in front with Jasper. I was still really tired so cuddled up to Edward and fell asleep instantly.

EPOV

Bella was so cute. As soon as she got in the car she cuddled up close to me and then fell asleep. I laid her across the back seat of the Volvo and stroked the side of her face. I knew Bella would be asleep for some of the journey because even with our driving it was going to take 10-12 hours to get there. Bella hadn't gone to bed to 3:30 am this morning as she insisted staying round mine and watching all the different episodes of Wuthering heights we had on DVD and video. Alice had gone and woken Bella as soon as Charlie had gone to work at six am so Bella had barely any sleep last night.

After 3 hours of watching Bella sleep and after the sleep talking had passed much to Jaspers amusement, I decided to lean my head against the back of the seat and closed my eyes. I took Bella peaceful breathing pattern and matched mine to it, making me completely relaxed.

BPOV

I woke up after what seemed little time. However Edward informed me I had been sleeping for 9 hours! We only had 2 hour to go until we got there.

Alice suggested playing eye-spy. I agreed. However after a few attempt I realised it was pointless as the other 3 in the car where cheating. Edward was reading Alice and Jasper's mind, Alice was looking into the future and Jasper was playing with people emotions making them lie or blurt the truth out! I had no chance so gave up.

Two hours later we arrived at my old house. By now it was 7pm and I was starved so Edward ordered me a margarita pizza. I ate that and then we watched a few DVD's.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Alice was jumping on my bed trying to wake me. I rolled over and looked at my old alarm clock. It was 5:30am. What was she trying to do to me?

'To early' I mumbled.

'Come on we need to get you ready for school' Alice thrilled. Oh no school. 'go and get a shower' she ordered. I rolled out of bed Edward giving me an apologetic look and headed for the shower. Stupid, bossy, pixie. I came out the shower to see that Alice had left clothes out for me. I quickly got dressed in them and then headed back to the bedroom. As soon as I walked into the room I was attacked by Alice and Rosalie. Me and Rose had been getting on a lot better since me, Alice and Edward got back from Italy.

By the time Alice had finished with my hair and Rosalie had finished with my make-up we were running late. Not that I minded I would rather not go to school. Then sudden idea struck me. I could be 'sick'. I walked down stairs to the boys and started faking a cough. Edward looked worried.

'Are you feeling ok Bella?' Edward asked

'My throat hurts,' I replied, 'and my nose feels a bit blocked'

'Here Take this,' Alice replied handing me some cold medication. 'I cant see you been sick so you should be ok'. Stupid future-seeing pixie! I took the medication that I did not need. Edward still looked worried, as we headed out of the door and into the cars.

Within 15 minutes we were parked in the school car park and where heading to the office to get our timetables for the three weeks. Why on earth it was going to be sunless for 3 weeks in Phoenix I had no idea. Just my luck!

Once we had our timetables we compared;

Bella Swan-Maths Edward Cullen-Maths

PE PE

Spanish Art

Biology Biology

Lunch Lunch

English English

Art Spanish

History History

Health Studies Health Studies

Alice Cullen- English Jasper Hale-English

PE PE

Spanish Art

Biology Biology

Lunch Lunch

Maths Maths

Art Spanish

History History

Health Studies Health Studies

Rosalie Hale-Maths Emmett Cullen-Maths

PE PE

Spanish History

Biology Biology

Lunch Lunch

English English

History Spanish

Art Art

Health Studies Health Studies

That was a relief I was either with Edward or Alice or both. That will hopefully keep Amy at bay.

I headed to maths with Edward, Rosalie and Emmett, whilst Jasper and Alice headed toward English. I could tell all eyes where on us when we headed towards Maths. I could see people whispering. Suddenly we came face to face with Amy and her gang.

'Who are you?' she drawled in a navel voice. I could see her eyeing up both Edward and Emmett.

I replied quickly before anyone else could 'We are the Cullen's and Hale's' I didn't want her to know who I was so I just included myself in with the statement. She turned to face me and gave me a dirty look. She looked me up and down. There was something in her eyes. I couldn't tell exactly what the emotion was. IT looked like anger or it couldn't be that. Why would anyone be jealous of me? Suddenly her eyes moved. She had seen Rosalie. Her features screwed up into a face that I had seen before. She was angry. Most likely jealous, and that wasn't good.

When I thought it couldn't get any worse, Rosalie decided to bring her bitchy side out

RPOV

Who did this girl think she was? First of all looking at my brother and husband as if there a piece of meat and then looking at my sister like she's a piece of shit! Bella might not be my favourite person but she was my sister and part of my family. Plus I had gained a lot of respect from her when she raced half way across the world to collect my brother when he was been his usual idiotic self, even when she knew it could put her life in danger.

If that wasn't enough she finally realised I was here. It wasn't just the fact that I was noticed last that got me pissed it was the way she looked at me

'What you staring at,' I snarled at her. I saw Bella flinch from the corner of my eye. Looked like I had seen the previous queen bee. But now I was everywhere I ent I was the queen bee. I might not have the friends been a Hale but I had the attention!

'I'm still trying to work that out,' she answered menacingly toward me. I felt Emmett hold my shoulder squeezing me slightly. No one and I mean no one talk to me like that! I'm Rosalie Hale.

'Well take a good long look then, because im knocking you off your pedasol, and once I have the attention you wont even be allowed to look at me got it,' I replied. I know I looked like a vampire at this moment in time but I didn't care. She was going down

'We will see about that!' she answered. Oh yeah she was going down.

Just then the bell final bell went. Bella started dragging us to our room. I noticed that bitch was following. Ah so we had the lesson together, this was going to be interesting. I sat down next to Emmett and Bella sat next to Edward.

BPOV

We headed into lesson I couldn't believe how Rosalie had acted with Amy. Actually I could it was Rose. This was not good. I noticed that Amy and her cronies where in our maths lesson. The teacher came in and started the register. Oh no I forgot about the register. The Cullen's and Hales names came and went. Every time Edward, Rose or Emmett's name was called the room went silence and everyone turned to look. Soon enough, to soon they reached my name. Bella Swan. I could hear everyone talking. Whispering. She already back. I could see everyone looking for me.

'Yes sir,' I said looking down. I saw all eyes turn towards me.

AMY POV

Oh my god Bella Swan was back and with these other kids. I hated the blonde, but the boys where hot. But Bella… Bella Swan the freak was back, she had changed, nice clothes actually seemed to take pride in her appearance but I still hated her more than the blonde. Who did she think she was waltzing back into this school thinking everyone is suddenly going to like her just because she had turned up with other people? I will show her. Bella Swan is going down!

**Oh Amy found out who Bella was? What wills he do? Will the others find out about her past? How will they react? Most importantly has Rosalie met her match?**

**The next few chapters you will start finding out what happened to Bella before we knew her, before twilight!**

**Thank you for the reviews ****xTwilight28x, , amber, bri315, and all of the people that have added me to favourite stories, authors and alerts **

**Please review**


	3. Edward find out pt1

**Cullen's and Bella in this chapter belong to Stephanie Meyer not me **

BPOV

This was a nightmare. Everyone was looking at me I could hear the whispers start to begin. 'OMG freaks back' 'that's brace-faced Bella' I was bullied for my braces that I wore before going to forks. Even when I took the them out I was still called names like brace face. I looked down at the desk. I was ashamed and upset. If I could hear what people were saying the Cullen's sure could. Edward grabbed my hand under the desk and started stroking soothing circles on it.

EPOV

I was confused and so angry these children where calling my Bella names. I was listening and watching people thoughts and what I saw made me shake with anger. I listened in to a blonde haired girl, with blue eyes;

_Bella was walking out of school she looked to be about 10. Amy ran up to her with a violin case and hit her in the back with it. Bella fell over into a muddy puddle and got covered in head to foot in mud. Kids just ran around her while Bella was on the floor crying in the mud._

I moved on to a sandy haired boy;

_Bella looked to be 12 working in a wood shop class. Bella was on a electric saw, when Amy pushed her hard. Bella's hand cut against the saw and started bleeding. Bella screams, and tears could be seen gathering in her eyes. Bella yells at Amy calling her a few childish names. Just then their teacher calls the class and they queue up to lead out of the door for her next lessons. Bella heads over to the queue and Amy and her friends crowd around Bella. They push Bella into a giant woodwork box and, Bella pushes them back and they threaten to 'get her' after school. _

The memory jumped to later on in the day. _Bella leaves school with 2 people. _

_The sandy haired boy and a lot of other children are following Bella. She hasn't noticed. Suddenly Amy and a few friends cut up Bella and her friends. Amy starts yelling, while everyone else gets in a ring around Bella. Bella looks around suddenly realising what had happened and tries to walk out of the circle. Every time she walks up to someone they push her back or Amy pulls her back. More and more people are crowding around. There must be 40-50 people. Amy is still yelling and I can tell Bella's not really listening. Probably trying to find a way out the circle. Bella finally looks at Amy. She pushes Amy out of the way to try and get out. Amy goes ballistic and starts hitting her. Everyone in the circle is moving closer and closer to Amy and Bella and are chanting. Bella makes a run for it getting tripped and pushed on her way out. She is crying her eyes out._

I focused on a black girl;

_Bella was sat in lesson. Amy is sat behind her. I can see something shiny in her hand. They look to be about 15. I noticed the shiny thing was in fact a drawing pin. Bella was still sat in class unaware of what was going on behind her. Her hair was up, and her head was bent over as she was scribbling furiously on paper. The back of her neck was totally exposed. Suddenly Amy leans over and pokes the pin in the back of her neck. Bella screeches and jump in shock…_

The girl's thoughts were cut of from the teacher calling the class to order. What had happened to Bella. I was shaking in anger. I had a feeling this was not the worse of it. Why had we bought Bella back, my angel she shouldn't be here. Why didn't she say anything? I had to have a talk with my siblings later to see what we were going to do. Should we stay here? This couldn't be very healthy for Bella.

JPOV

I could feel Edward from her he was angry. He was crazed with anger. I sent a strong calming sensation throughout the school so it reached and relaxes him. Unfortunately I did it a bit strong and the class school fell asleep. Alice turned to look at me wide eyed.

'Jasper' she scolded, 'What are you doing?' I cringed at the sharpness of her voice.

'Edward,' I replied 'He was angry so angry, I don't know why, but I sent a strong calming and relaxation emotion. I must of done it to strong…' I trailed off.

'Come on' she said. 'Lets see if Edward is ok, make sure you keep the humans asleep!'

I got up and followed Alice to the maths block, where we found Edward panicking over Bella, trying to wake her up.

BPOV

I was suddenly overcome with drowsiness. What was happening? I was confused and scared not to mention upset to be back here.

'Edward' I moaned as everything went black.

EPOV

I was sat thinking about Bella and her bullies when suddenly I heard a loud bang. The teacher had fallen to the floor in what seemed to be a deep sleep. I looked around me and noticed that a lot of the students were doing the same. Falling asleep on their desks. Bella moaned next to me. Then her body went limp. I was in full panic mode. Emmett and Rosalie looked as confused as I felt, as well as concerned. At least my anger had gone.

Suddenly Alice and Jasper walked into the room. AHH Jasper

'Jasper' I hissed 'what have you done to Bella?'

'Sorry it was a bit powerful; I was trying to calm you down. Why were you so angry?' He asked

Oh that explains it. I went on to explain what I had heard and seen. Emmett and Rosalie were able to back me up on the whispers of her.

'They were mean man; they called her so many names' Emmett said with a sad look on his face

Jasper was holding Alice back, and Rose was spitting.

'Im gonna kill that bitch' she yelled. Me and Emmett grabbed onto her.

APOV

I was pissed. I don't swear often but I felt like saying a few things to these children. What had Bella been through? No one deserved that. I was starting to realise that maybe I was lucky for not remembering my human days. If Bella was bullied so badly just because one girl took an instant disliking to her, and they all bullied her just because of her braces, I dread to think what happened to me if I did have some psychic powers when I was human like I have now.

I walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

'We need to decide what we are going to do' I stated.

'Yes' Edward replied.

'I say we have a vote, do we stay and show these children never to mess with a Cullen or do we just head back to Fork's….'

**Oh will they all stay? What happens if Edward comes face to face with boys that use to hit Bella? - Lets hope they don't think about it!** ;)

**Action and excitement will be coming soon **

**What did u guys think?**

**Thanks to ****Alanna-Banana1987, who reviewed last chapter, but only 1 person **** ? (If I have missed someone of who's reviewed and I didn't put them at the end of last chapter please let me know)**

**And thank you to all the people who have added me to favourite stories, authors and alerts.**


	4. Edward finds out pt2

**Cullen's and Bella belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

EPOV

I didn't know what to suggest. I was sure Bella didn't want to discuss it with my family even though I will have a word with her in private later. In one way I wanted to stay to show these idiots a lesson. In another way I wanted to get Bella far away from here and keep her safe. I tuned in to what all the rest of my family thought. Alice was the same as me

_We really should stay to show Amy a lesson, she needs to learn not to mess with people like she does, but I don't want my best friend and sister to be hurt through it. I don't see anything happening at the moment though, Bella was safe, as long as she stayed with us all the time she would be safe!_ Alice concluded.

All the others seemed to think staying was the best option. Rosalie's thoughts again shocked me.

_I defiantly think stay. We need to teach Bella to be a Cullen and to stick up for herself. Plus I want to crush that Amy into the ground._

Emmett and Jasper where thinking along the same lines. That they could protect her. I felt an overwhelming burst of love for my brothers. I knew they already saw Bella as a sister, but it was nice to see how my family had accepted Bella, my mate_._

_I would protect baby Bells, I would beat off any guy that came near her. Any girl would be too distracted with my muscles…ha I mean I know Rose like them…_

I tuned out of Emmett's mind sighing and trying to ignore the images of him and Rose that were now flying through his mind, and listened in on Jasper;

_There are many ways we could tackle this. I think head first is best, show them what the Cullen's are like, there are many things we can do..._

Of course Jasper had referred back to his military days and was thinking taticly as usual. I thought their views were very reasonable I want to know what my angel thinks. If she even hesitates in staying I will take her home. I do not want to put her through any hardship.

APOV

If Jasper didn't take the sleepiness off soon then the humans will notice something was wrong, as too much time would have passed and they would notice how the time has changed too much. We had 4 minutes exactly otherwise people would notice that too much time had passed. I voiced this to the others. We went around all of the classrooms standing everyone who had fallen over, and those who had fallen off chairs we put them back on.

Before I went back to my room I went over to Amy and *cough* corrected *cough* her positioning….

BPOV

I felt slightly weird. My eyes felt slightly heavy. As I turned to look around the room I noticed everyone except me, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie where…sleeping? I looked at Edward questionably. He explained what Jasper did but didn't explain why. I assumed it was some kind of dare for Jasper or prank.

I was confused to how Jasper could send everyone human to sleep apart from me. He said that Jasper was keeping the emotion away from me but was finding it difficult to control so many people one way and me another, so they could wake up at any time. Maybe it was just an experiment then?

Edward pointed out Amy to me. I couldn't help it I just burst out laughing

'Who?' I asked that was the only word I could get out because I was laughing too much. I knew Edward knew what I was trying to ask.

He smiled his crooked grin at me and replied with one word… 'Alice!' I love that little pixie.

AMY POV

I suddenly looked up. Everyone was looking at me. I glowed. I love it when people paid attention to me. I mean I deserve it! I'm pretty, clever, funny and I can get anyone to do what I want.

As I looked around more I realised people where trying to hide giggles and whispering had started. What?

I looked down to check my clothes where ok. Where were my pants?

I moved my hands to cover myself up. Today had to be a day that I had my period on so you could see my granny pants with the sanitary towel on! My hand and particularly finger was not where I remembered putting it! Why was I picking my nose? I only did that at home!

I looked around hopelessly hoping to see what had happened to my pants, but couldn't see them any where

The teacher sent me to the nurse's office to get new pants. The only ones they had in my size had purple and orange stripes!

I did notice that Bella was laughing hard at me her face planted into that hot boyfriend of hers. She was going down. I was going to humiliate her and turn them friends of her against her; I was then going to take that Edward for myself.

APOV

As soon as I had positioned Amy and taken her pants, I ran to the nurse's office. I knew I had a bit of time as Edward was explaining to Bella what had happened, but I still had to be quick. I took out all the clothes skirts, pants or dresses that I knew where in Amy's size and just left some hideous purple and orange striped jeans behind. I stashed all the clothes in the janitor's cupboard knowing they would be found later by a confused looking janitor.

BPOV

Up until dinner everything was going ok. We had no problem from Amy or any of her 'followers'. Probably because she was so embarrassed from her new 'outfit'. I was sat in the cafeteria on a table with Edward and the rest of the Cullen's.

Amy and her gang walked up to us. Amy sat down on my Edward's lap. I was angry. How dare she? She started to stroke Edward's face, pulling her face into what I presumed she thought was a flirtatious pout.

EPOV

Amy came over and sat on my lap. She put her arm around my neck and pulled a face. Her eyes screwed up all beady like and her bottom lip stuck out fully. Her bottom lip pushed her upper lip into her nose, causing her nostrils to flare and her nose push up. It was quite a sight and I was beginning to feel nauseous. Not only that but her thoughts could level with Jessica and Laurens. Me and her were in many positions in her mind. Some of which Emmett and Jasper joined in.

She spoke in a low voice 'I think we should go on a date!' It wasn't a question it was a demand. Her voice was nasal and sounded as though someone had shoved a hot poker down her throat.

'That..ha…is worse than…ha…Jessica!' Emmett said through his laughter. I could see what he meant!

'Sorry, do you know my fiancée Bella?' I asked. She gawped between me and Bella before she managed to compose her features and frowned.

'Fiancée?' She asked

'You know Edward proposed and Bella said yes!' replied Rosalie. She said it really slowly as if Amy was thick

AmyPOV

He was marrying that freak. What the hell? The world wasn't a fair place! Hmm this might make my mission harder, but I will still get Edward! I really didn't like that girl Rosalie was her name? And the short black haired one, I didn't like her attitude, she kept giving me evil looks!

The bell went to signal the end of dinner. I kissed Edward on the cheek, and he pushed me off! HE PUSHED ME OFF! I looked up and he was sucking the face off Bella!

EPOV

She kissed my cheek. I would defiantly have to wash my cheek later… multiple times. I quickly turned to Bella who was looking a cross between shock, anger and upset. I pulled her onto my lap and kissed her deeply.

We headed off to English with Rosalie and Emmett whilst Alice and Jasper headed off to maths. We went and took our seats, I sat next to Bella as usual. As a boy walked into the room Bella froze.

'James' she whispered silently.

I was confused Bella sounded scared? I listened to his thoughts. They seemed ok.

The teacher started the register. My mind was still on the boy, I couldn't understand what was wrong with Bella. Ever since he had walked into the room her heartbeat had been faster. Did she fancy him? I suddenly felt very jealous and angry towards this lad who had done nothing. As Bella's name came up on the register however, he turned his head to look at her and his thoughts changed.

_That's smelly Belly, maybe I could have a bit of fun with her again?_

Fun? what was he talking about? I carried on listening to his thoughts hoping for insight.

_Bella was roughly 14-15. She was sat in lesson. The teacher was at the front of the class room. It looked to be a Spanish lesson. The teacher was just talking at the front of the room as if nothing was happening. However at the back of the room Bella had highlighters been thrown at her head._

I was very very unhappy! Why was the teacher not doing anything about it. She was acting as if nothing was happening. The memory changed;

_Bella was sat in the same class room. She wasn't doing anything. He just walked up to her and hit her. _

'_An ugly mark, to match your ugly face' he commented. _

I was fuming. He hit a girl, he hit my Bella and called her names. The teacher yet again ignored it. Some of the class turned around to look at what was happening, but apart from that the fact that a girl was been hit at the back of the classroom was just been ignored. I was shaking with anger.

A third memory came up

_Bella was walking into her lesson with her head down. She put her bag on the table and pulled the chair out to sit on. As she went to sit the chair was pulled away, so she fell onto the floor. She tried to stand back up but her leg was suddenly kicked and she fell back to the floor. Feet (6) where kicking her from all angles. My Bella was been beaten up by 3 guys! _

I pulled out the guys mind I couldn't bear to look any more. I was fuming! Bella was beaten up at school by guys. I knew my eyes where pitch black and I was seeing red. I was going to kill the guy. I got ready to pounce….

**Oh will Edward reveal what they are? Will Bella want to go home? **

**What did you think?**

**Thank you ****MaeganM.0816, bookluva98, Alanna-Banana1987, BeeethhX, Dreamer208 for the great reviews **** (hope I haven't missed any1 off) and to those who have added me to favourite authors, stories and alerts **


	5. Cullens reactions prt1

**Stephanie Myer owns the Cullen's (sob) and Bella. I only own bullies **

BPOV

We had only been sat in English for a few minutes when I suddenly felt Edward freeze. I could feel him shaking and hear a growl building up. I turned to look at him. His eye's where pitch black. He was…angry. He didn't even realise that I was looking at him! That was very weird and how I knew something was wrong. I turned to look at who Edward was glaring at. James! What how could he know? What was happening? Edward eyes frowned and by now his growling was loud enough for humans to hear.

OMG he was reading his mind. No, no, no he couldn't know. They couldn't know. It just proves that I'm not good enough for him!

He suddenly changed his positioning on the chair. I had seen that position before. When he playfully pounced on me. When he attacked James, Victoria. Oh no!

APOV

Me and Jasper had just seated in maths, when I suddenly had a vision.

_Edward was sat in his lesson. His eyes where pitch black and Bella was looking at him confused. I could see the slight vibrations of his chest as he growled. He seemed to be concentrating on someone's mind. I had never seen Edward as mad before._

_What had they done to Bella this time? Suddenly Edward crouched in his seat ready to attack. The vision went on, he growled loudly. Emmett and Rosalie turned around stunned. Edward was pouncing onto a boy. Emmett went to grab him but couldn't get him. Edward was lost in his rage. He grabbed hold of the boy and started punching him._

'_YOU' punch 'WILL' punch 'NOT' punch, punch 'HURT' punch 'HER' punch 'AGAIN' _

_Omg what had the boy done to Bella. I could see Emmett still trying to calm Edward down but nothing was working. Bella looked terrified and was crying. Rosalie was trying to calm her down. Again not having any success. _

_Edward was beating the child to a pulp. Everyone was screaming. Edward had lost it. I had never seen him like this before! _

I didn't want to watch any more. I pulled out of the vision. I had to stop this.

JPOV

I suddenly felt anger from Edward and confusion from Bella. What were they doing? I saw Alice go into a vision.

24 seconds later she was anxious, scared and worried.

'Jasper we need to get Edward out of the classroom. He is going to loose it. Something to do with Bella and a boy. I'm not sure what caused it, but Jasper we need to get him out of there.' Alice was upsetting herself. I sent her a calming wave. I hated it when Alice was upset.

APOV

I had been thinking off different ways to get Edward out of that classroom. I had been having vision after vision where we didn't just make it. When I suddenly came up with an idea, and we managed to get Edward out!

I shot my hand up in the air.

'Miss,' I moaned 'I really don't feel very well, could I go to the nurses office please.' I pulled out my puppy dog eyes. The teacher immediately dismissed me.

I ran down the corridors, looking for what I had seen in my vision. 7 ½ seconds later and I had found what I was looking for.

EPOV

I was ready to pounce. I couldn't see, hear or acknowledge anyone else around me. I could feel the growl in my chest rise; I was a tenth of a second from beating that sick excuse of a human to a pulp, when suddenly the sprinklers came on.

BPOV

I sat concerned over Edward when suddenly it started….raining?

'Oh….it's raining' I said 'and I left my umbrella.' I said it out loud before I could acknowledge the words. Luckily I said it quiet enough so only Edward, Emmett and Rosalie could here.

Rosalie turned around with disbelief on her face. Oh god I just asked why it was raining in doors.

Emmett burst out laughing; even Edward tilted his head a bit.

EMPOV

OMG that was so freaking funny. Did Bella just say that? I was glad I didn't have to breathe. Everyone was starting to stare at me and Rosalie slapped me around the head to shut me up!

OWWW that actually hurt!

The teacher started ushering all the kids out of the room. Rosalie pulled me up by the ear and lead me out of the room. Great she was annoyed at me to drawing attention to her when I laughed.

EPOV

Bella snapped me out of my angry daze. In a small part of my mind I found what Bella had just asked very cute and slightly funny, however I was to mad to acknowledge the fact physically. It did however break me out of the distract me enough to realise that my Bella was sat beside me and I had to get out of the classroom safely. I took one look at the boy, and then turned to Bella.

'Are you ok?' She asked she look slightly scared and worried. Damn id scared her.

'Yes.' I replied I tried to keep my voice as smooth as possible. I had managed to find out where the guy lived from a girl sat across the room who was fantasying about going around his house tonight. I would get payback tonight. I would get help of my brothers. I really needed to talk to Bella about all of this and ensure she was ok her. It hurt me to think she was hurting from memories of this place.

I slowly took her hand and lead her out of the classroom. Outside we met Alice and Jasper.

APOV

After setting of the sprinklers I had ran outside to where I knew the rest of the school was heading. I soon saw Jasper who was looking around for me.

'Did you do it in time?' He asked anxious. He knew how it felt to loose control. My poor Jasper.

'Yes, him and Bella will come out side shortly after Emmett and Rosalie.'

Five minutes later and we had managed to separate ourselves from the rest of the school.

'Edward what happened?' I asked. What could have made Edward...? Edward who has nearly as much control as Carlisle… like that?

'I'm taking Bella back to the house.' He said in a strained voice.

JPOV

Wow Edward's feelings of hatred, anger, pain and worry were strong. I was struggling to control them for him.

'I'll come,' I said. I didn't want him with Bella on his own in this way. I knew he would never ever hurt Bella purposely but I had never felt so much anger and hatred. Who was it for?

Edward just stiffly nodded and lead Bella to his car.

Of course because I went home Alice followed, and after some whinging Emmett followed with Rosalie. Of course Emmett didn't want to stay in school if we were going home he was scared of missing something important.

BPOV

We eventually all arrived back at my mum's house. I could tell Edward wanted to talk to me and I knew the conversation wasn't going to be nice.

I knew he knew, from his reaction how could he not?

I followed Edward into the living room and the others followed.

He pulled me onto the sofa on his knee and the others sat surrounding us.

'What was all that about?' Alice asked. Edward turned to look at me. I just nodded. I knew they would all find out sooner or later if it wasn't from me or Edward.

'His thoughts' were the only words Edward replied with. Everyone looked at everyone else. I could tell they were all confused

'Who's thoughts?' Emmett asked

I could hear Edward grounding his teeth. So I replied for him 'James' I sighed.

Edward was lost for words 'He... His thought... bella… Hurt…' he stuttered out. His voice was pained 'Why have you never told me?' He asked.

I sighed 'Because I knew how you would react and I didn't want to hurt you.'

'Hurt me!' He said, disbelief colouring his tone 'Hurt me? What about you? What he did? What he and his friends did? I should kill him! I will kill him. I nearly did in the classroom!' He stated

'He hurt Bella?' Emmett questioned. Everyone was suddenly really alert. Jasper, Alice and Rosalie's eye's all narrowed

'He beat her up!' Edward spat out. There was suddenly up roar. Jasper and Emmett were growling, Rosalie looked in between tears and wanting to kill something and Alice looked like a vampire!

'How often?' Jasper asked

'Everyday' I murmured. I was scared of what they were all going to think of me. I couldn't fight my own battles. I let people walk all over me! I suddenly felt the tears brew up in my eyes.

Edward held me close. 'That's it this is ridiculous we are going home!' He stated.

'No.' I said. I needed to be here to get over it. I knew it affected me and was the reason why I was so insecure. I wanted to stay this time. I had the Cullen's and I needed to face my past before I could move on! 'I need to do this!' I explained.

'Bella,' Edward said softly. 'You don't need to prove anything to us, ill always keep you safe, always and forever.'

'I need to do this.' I repeated.

Edward look dubious. 'If it gets to much you must say!' Edward said. I knew he wasn't to pleased with my idea to stay, but it will help. I know it will.

It was silent for a few minutes when suddenly Rose asked in a timid voice 'What exactly did they do?...

**How will the rest of the Cullen's act when they are told what happened? Will the boys visit James house? Will Bella start to get bullied again? Just how far well Edward go to protect Bella?**

**What did you think? I'm not to sure about this chapter so comments would be taken gratefully. I'm not sure whether to change this chapter completely or leave it as it is?**

**Thank you to ****MaeganM.0816, BeeethhX, LuLuuu, TeamCullenCovenForever, Eeyore16, sheelbyyy, crazychocochica17, xXxLatzxXx, KitkatCullen13, CarebearKara, mind the music, writingnut2010, twi1ightfan123, (I think that's everyone)for the brill reviews **** eek 13 reviews for one chapter that a personal record and for all of those that have added me to favourite stories, author and alerts.**

**Bella's Secret**

**Just to let me know if you really enjoy this story check out my other story Bella's secret. It involves Bella at Forks high. She struggles in maths not even been able to count correctly or write number correctly. Edward finds and tutors her. But it leaks from Lauren overhearing the teacher and Bella and Bella become the focus of Lauren and Jessica's bitchiness, by been bullied. Cullen's vamps and Bella human during eclipse.**


	6. RPOV and whats the plan?

**I do not own the twilight saga Stephanie Meyer does**

…

Question and answers

I've been getting a few Q of people in reviews and messages etc so i'm going to answer them

**Q**-**Was Bella Raped?** No she wasn't raped it was just all emotional and physical bullying (just beaten up). It was by the whole year practically. She had no friends and no one helped (mainly because it was majority of the year that picked on her)

**Where did you get your ideas from for the bullying? **They are all personal at the moment (yea my school sucked- but I had friends ) but as time goes on I will add some friends experiences of what happened to them, but not sure atm!

**Q****-Is Bella going to be bullied in this story or is it all past? **Yes she will get bullied, but i'm not going into detail because that will give it away, it's just really background details atm but the action will start next chapter I promise!

If there is anything else you are confused on ask and ill answer

…**..**

RPOV

I had realised that Edward nor Bella had said what actually happened. I had a feeling it wasn't good. I knew from experience that from the way she held herself it was worse than she was letting on, and had affected her. I felt, not sorry, but more protective of Bella. You see I knew how it felt to be abused by a guy. That was in fact, the reason for my situation now. The reason I could have to family. The reason I could not grow old with my husband, sat in front of a beach house watching the sunset. It was the reason I could never die, the reason I was stuck for eternity as a vampire. You see I was badly beaten by my fiancé and his friends when he was drunk one night. They left me to die, but Carlisle found me and changed me and that's when I found my Emmett. That the only good thing that came out of what happened to me!

I voiced my thoughts to Edward

'What exactly did they do?'

Edward turned to Bella. She just nodded. Alice stood up and took Bella into the kitchen to make some food. Maybe she had a vision?

Edward started to explain what he had seen through that vile boys mind. I wanted to rip him to peaces.

He started by explaining how she had highlighters thrown at her every Spanish lesson, by three guys. I was angry. What gave them the right to sit there and do that. Bella did nothing. Though again from experience I knew that humans don't need to be provoked to act in awful ways. What about the teacher where was she? She was a poor helpless child she needed protecting, that was the teacher's job whilst in lesson. I started to gain even more trust and understanding towards Bella, exactly what had she been though in her short life.

I nearly ripped the arm off the chair arm I was sat on when Edward started describing how the boys hit Bella for no reason. Why were they doing this? It wasn't as though they had an excuse or a one off, it was everyday. It wasn't even as though they had an excuse that they were drunk or what not, which was the pathetic excuse my ex-fiancé told me when I went back for revenge. Cowering in the corner. They were cowards all of them. The worst kind of cowards, the kind that were afraid of what other people thought of them so they took it out on the weaken, the ones called cowards. But they weren't cowards. Like Bella they were brave. They were the real hero's. They were the ones who tortured others and like Bella they were people she knew or trusted, and in a place she should be kept safe an institution that was supposed to teach children the rights and wrongs of life. These boys weren't been told of, it was as if what they were doing was accepted, as if it was right.

The thoughts whirled through out my mind. I was disgusted with was I was been told.

What Edward described next had me shaking in anger, I wanted to kill something. I could see both Emmett and Jasper was having trouble keeping a hold of there anger. I heard Alice's sharp intake of breathe from the kitchen. I could see the pain written in Edward's eyes.

I could vision it. Bella falling on the floor, because her chair was taken away from her. Her laid there helpless whilst she is kicked. I could see the bruise from on her delicate body. I saw Edward wince out of the corner of my mind. I quickly changed my direction of thought, thinking of ways to show these boys what happen when a member of my family gets hurt.

APOV

I had a vision of Bella getting really upset from Edward explaining what Edward was explaining. I decided now was the time for Bella to grab something to eat. I took her into the kitchen and she started making some vile smelling, meat with worms? (Spaghetti Bolognese) Humans eat weird things. As I was watching Bella make her food I was listening in to what Edward was saying. I was appalled. No. one. Treats. My. Best. Friend. Like. That. I could feel Jasper trying to spread a feel of calm across the house, however he was struggling I could tell he was angered about this to.

JPOV

I was not happy. I was trying to calm everyone down, but that was hard when I was struggling to control my own anger. I was so angry I wanted to show those boys that that is not a lady at all. No one should go through that!

EMPOV

I was mad. I was more than mad. I wanted to kill something. I could see Rose was loosing it. I put a reassuring arm on her shoulder. We will get these boys back, but I was afraid she would hurt my little sister in her rage. I was wondering what we could do. I mean I am the great Emmett. The pranker. The amazingly wonderful Emmett the prankster. I saw Edward with a weird expression on his face. He had a mix between smugness, and disbelieve. He had a slight smile trying to break free and spread across his face.

He then said something that made my day and knowing my family, there's to.

'I know where James lives….'

BPOV

I was glad Alice took me to the kitchen because I really didn't want to relive what happened to me. I was also worried of them thinking I was a wimp for not fighting back. Me and Rosalie were getting along better, however she could still sometimes be a little off with me. I was afraid she would be annoyed with me especially after what happened with her and her ex-fiancé.

As I finished cooking and me and Alice walked back into the lounge, I caught the end of what Edward was saying.

'I know where James lives…..' I had a feeling that James wasn't going to be save in his home tonight.

As you can image I was very surprised that as soon as I walked into the lounge area that Rosalie of all people jumped up and hugged me.

'Rose….cant….breathe….' I managed to get out. Rosalie stepped away and looked at me

'If you ever want to talk you know i'm here' she said. I smiled. That meant a lot to me, especially knowing how she 'died'. I could tell Edward liked it to as he had a soppy grin on his face.

'Thank you Rose that means a lot!' I replied. Of course Emmett had to ruin the moment by coming up and hugging us both.

'Awwww Rosie,' He said, kissing her, 'You know i'm here to,' he said turning to face me. I just nodded. 'My two favourite girls, my wife and favourite little sister!' he stated. I heard a throat clear behind me.

It was Alice. 'Your TWO favourite girls?' she asked

'Erm… well ….no ….I meant…' I could see Emmett was trying to find out away to get out of trouble with Alice. It was just that every time Emmett went to say anything she would shake her head and frowning, obviously seeing what he was going to say.

By this point Emmett was looking really uncomfortable. Luckily Jasper joined in. 'I think this James fellow needs to be shown its not nice to be beaten up.' He trailed off obviously with an idea.

'YES,' Emmett yelled. 'This will be fun!' I had a feeling he just wanted an excuse to hit something or fight knowing Emmett.

'Ok,' replied Edward. 'We need to plan what to do! But can I put Bella to bed first?'

'!'….. I didn't know what to say to that. 'I not a baby I didn't need putting to bed! I exclaimed.

Edward looked disheartened. 'But... So you don't want to say good night to me tonight he asked.' I suddenly felt really bad. He had got the wrong idea

It wasn't that I wanted to go to bed without him; I wanted to go with them. I wanted to haunt his dreams like he did every night. I wanted to scare him so he was afraid of walking around a corner, of going out of his own house. I wanted to face him!

'I want to go' I said, to my love.

His expression became serious, 'i'm not sure about that' he mused. 'I don't want us to scare you or get ….carried away and upset you' he explained.

'I'm a big girl' I replied. He just looked at me as though he wanted to say something but thought different and decided not to. 'If i'm there you will all stay in control and wont…slip' I replied. I wanted to scare James like he did me. But kill him no. He wouldn't suffer like I did. I know it sounds bad, but I want to do to him what he did to me. Plus if one of them slipped we would have to leave back to Forks, and I wanted to face them all. I'm sure to that Rose had a few things to settle with Amy as well as me.

Edward looked into my eyes, for a few minutes. I don't know what he found there but he eventually agreed to let me go as long as I stayed with him or Alice all the time.

We made our plans and set out for James house.

I was nervous, but tried to hide it from Edward. Of course I couldn't hide my emotions from Jasper and felt a calm wave roll over me.

We arrived at James house. All the lights are off. I jump onto Edwards back and he scaled the side of the house going through an open window with the rest of the family. We ended up in James room….which needed a really good clean. As the Cullen's landed on the floor some dust unsettled and went up my nose.

I was going to sneeze…..

**This is kind of a filler chapter I was hoping to add what the Cullen's did to James here but I felt it was important to see Rose's reaction to what he did as she had been through this kind of thing with her ex-fiancé, which would explain a few ideas for later in the story I have. Hope I didn't ramble **

**What did you think? Did I get Rose's personality ok? Did it make sense whys he acted that way? **

**AH no she's in James room; will she sneeze and wake James? What was the Cullen's plan? Will any of them kill him? **

**Thank you to ****MaeganM.0816, writingnut2010, crazychocochica17, Lostliveson4eva, Lostliveson4eva**, **-TEAM NEWTON-, Angel Cullen is Team Vampire, CarebearKara, bookluva98, Dreamer208, edwardcullenismyhusband, twi1ightfan123 for all there great reviews they really do make me smile and glow :~) Also thank you for the people who have added me to favourite author, story and alerts.**


	7. Revenge cullen style

**Cullen's and Bella belong to Stephanie Meyer!**

EPOV

As I jumped through the window I could see dust un-settling around us. This kid really needed to tidy his room how did he live like this? He had CD's laying all over the floor out of their cases. I could see that a lot of them were getting scratched. There was used clothes spread around his room, and I could see stained underpants. I could see Alice having issues with his underwear that had gotten wrapped around one of her heels. Jasper was refusing to help her as he didn't want to touch the underwear so Alice was waving her foot around trying to kick off the offending item.

Then there was the food. It was disgusting, food smelt bad enough normally, but when it was out of date and mouldy it set off my gag reflexes. I could see spiders and bugs in with all the mess obviously attracted by the food and the many dark places to hide under the mess on the floor.

I knew how Bella was with bugs so I let her stay in my arms as the dust settled around us.

I watched in horror Alice had a vision;

_Bella was still in my arms. I could see Bella breathe in and out a few times._

What was she doing? Was she ok?

_Suddenly she let out an enormous sneeze._ _James jumped awake and screamed, like a girl I may add. His parent came running into the room. We were caught and in trouble._

I pulled out of the vision and looked down at Bella. She had started to breathe deeper. I could see a worried frown etched on her face. I quickly squeezed her nose gently. She sneezed but made little noise. So little that James still slept peacefully…for now!

The first thing Alice did was quickly put a mouth gag on him. We didn't want her vision coming true so a mouth gag was essential if we didn't want to get caught.

Emmett and Jasper then went to tie his hands and feet together so he couldn't run if he woke up; of course he wouldn't get very far with the speed that we can go at but still.

I placed my Bella gently on the floor, careful to keep her away from any rubbish or bugs. I was very worried that the mess would make her sick if she touched anything. I grabbed a hold of her hand and helped her across to James bed.

By the time me and Bella made it to James bed, everyone else was there as Alice and Rosalie had ran to stand next to their respective partners. I was yet again shaking with anger. He was dreaming of hurting my Bella. He was dreaming of raping my Bella.

_Bella was walking through the corridors. No one was around. James and 2 of his friends where hiding in the janitors cupboard. As Bella walked by he jumped out of the cupboard, covered her mouth with his hand and dragged her back in with him and his 2 friends._

_Bella was stood there shaking, while James and his 2 friends started hitting Bella and removing her clothes. I wanted to beat the boy to a pulp, he was imagining Bella naked_.

Was this some kind of wet dream? He really was sick. No male should see Bella in that position apart from me and only then after we get married. The boy actually started laughing in his sleep. I couldn't stand it any more. I hit the boy in the stomach enough to break a few ribs; three to be precise on his left hand side.

Bella squeaked in shock as the boy opened his eyes with a start. He looked dazed for a few seconds taking in his surroundings.

He wouldn't recognise us as before we came here Alice had gone on a quick shopping trip and got us all black outfits with balaclava's so no one could tell who we were.

My Bella looked so cute in hers. Her slim figure looked even thinner in the black clothes and I could just see her beautiful chocolate brown eyes that I often lost myself in. Her wavy brown hair cascaded down her back nearly to her waist. I loved her so much.

James started moving to get away from us. Like that was going to happen.

JAMPOV

I was having a real good dream. That Bella Swan since she arrived back to school with those friends of hers was hot. She was still freak to me though; I had wanted to have her since I first saw her. I wanted some fun. The dream was good I just had Bella where I wanted her naked and worthless in my arms. I was about to get down to business when Bella hit me in my ribs really hard. God she had a good left hand especially for a girl.

I woke up suddenly, however my chest still hurt. I mean really hurt. I was confused for a few minutes as I woke up properly. When I suddenly realised my surroundings. There were people lots of people stood around my bed, 6? Who were they? What were they doing here? I tried to sit up, then suddenly realised that my arms and legs were tied together. I also had a gag in my mouth

What was going on?

I tried to get free but I was worthless. These knots were done tightly!

'Why did you do that' a guy asked,a huge guy. I gulped. I didn't understand what had I ever done?

'He was dreaming of raping Bella' another guy answered.

The big guy and another smaller guy walked towards me. I could see anger in their eyes.

I heard a…growl to my left. I turned and looked. There was a girl with an amazing figure. If I wasn't so scared I would have been extremely horny. I managed to have a look around. There were 2 other girls a shorter one very slim but still an amazing figure and another one with one of the best figure I have ever seen. Maybe I should add some extra people to my dream in the future, I would dig all of these chicks, and they could join in with mine and Bella's fun!

The one who hit me before growled loudly. Everyone else turned to him. 'He's dreaming about raping ALL of our girls' he stated.

I turned around and saw the chick who growled earlier pounce on me. She was hissing and grabbed me by my hair. She slapped me hard across the face. It hurt but I liked the position this girl had over me. I squeezed her ass.

The big guy lost it. He jumped on top of me and started repeatingly hitting me. The other two guys came forward. One grabbed a hold of my leg and the other my arm. The guy on my arm pulled. I felt my shoulder pull out of my joint. I cried out in pain. However a second later the pain was overpowered as I heard a loud snap. The guy at my leg snapped my leg as though it was a twig. Who were these people?

I was in terrible pain. The world faded to black as I passed out.

EDPOV

I was so angry how dare he think of my Bella and sisters like that. I could tell that both Emmett and Jasper where furious.

_I'm going to rip him to shreds how dare he even talk about my Rosalie like that!_

_I have never been so disgraced in my life. That is no way to treat a lady. If that was one of the soldiers in the army I was with I would dispose of him straight away. No thinks of my Alice like that. I can feel how angry everyone is especially Edward. He had to 'see' Bella get raped!_

I flinched slightly. However Rosalie was the angriest. I could understand having to go through that once, then to know that someone else was imagining raping you.

She had no coherent thoughts she was that angry. She growled and jumped onto James slapping him across the face. I couldn't blame her.

James grabbed Roses butt and that's when Emmett lost it he jumped onto James and started hitting everywhere he could. Not enough to hurt him permantely but enough to damage him and for him to be in pain.

Me and Jasper moved forward whilst Alice stayed with Bella to keep her out of trouble. I grabbed a hold of James leg whilst Jasper grabbed his arm. I heard when his arm came out of its shoulder socket and he moaned in pain. I then took it as my queue to snap his leg. Too easy.

James passed out from the pain.

APOV

After James passed out it was it was my turn. I stripped him down to his…thong and put a pair of bob the builder trousers on top. Emmett then lifted him and we ran to the school, Bella on Edwards back.

We tied James to the flag pole in plain view for when everyone arrives in school tomorrow. If he woke up he would not be able to get away as we tied the pole. I personally was hoping he woke then he would be in pain from all of his injuries. He deserved it no one treated my best friend and little sister like he did and gets away with it.

I suddenly had a vision… Oh yea tomorrow would be good…

**Bella didn't participate to well in this one however she will get her turn **

**Yea go Cullen's **** How will tomorrow turn out? What about the other boys and Amy? Will this stop James?**

**What did you think?**

**A big thank you to ****writingnut2010, Julie, MaeganM.0816, crazychocochica17, Lostliveson4eva, babygirl246024, bookluva98, BooBoo33, TeamCullenCovenForever, twi1ightfan123, JasperSaysChillaxx, xXxLatzxXx **** so many people reviewing and some more than once. This makes me happy :D **

**Also thank you for all the people that have added me to favourite Authors, story and alerts **


	8. Amy's attack

**Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

BPOV

We headed home, where Edward took me straight to bed.

After 20 minutes of lying with Edward, humming my lullaby, I still wasn't asleep. I was too exited and anxious about tomorrow.

Excited because he deserved it and it would be funny seeing him on that pole tomorrow morning. We had used super strength rope that humans wouldn't be able to rip without heavy industry tools. We were going to get to school early so we could watch as people tried to get him down, and to see the reactions on everyone else's face. I know for a fact him and his friends aren't nice to some other people as well, so I sure they will enjoy this as much as I will, and it will be nice to see the satisfaction that I feel on their faces.

I was anxious because I was worried that someone would work out who did it, or he will realise who I am. I was also worried that he would take it out on me. When I use to come here before if something bad happened for James he always use to take it out on me. No matter how small the incident it could be anything from getting a small grade or detention to when is girlfriend split with him, he would find a way to blame me and take it out on my verbally and physically.

I was brought out of my speculation by Edward sighing.

'Love, it's late and you have to be up for school in 4 and a half hours,' He said. 'What's the matter, sweetheart?'

'I just can't sleep,' I said truthfully. I didn't want to say I was anxious because he would either take me home back to Forks or won't let me watch or get my own back in future.

'Mmmmmm,' Edward said his eyes narrowing. 'Roll onto your back!' he stated. I rolled over and Edward started massaging me. It felt so good. He started by rolling my shoulders then working his way down my back. I could feel all the tension leave me and could feel as I relaxed. I suddenly felt really tired, and could feel my eyes drooping.

By this point Edward had quietly started humming my lullaby as he massaged me. I didn't hear much of the lullaby as I soon fell asleep.

Morning came about really quickly, and I found myself really tired. I went for a long warm shower and I began to wake more. I was still excited and at the moment that over powered the worry.

We quickly headed into school. James was still up at the top of the flag pole. A small selection of early students and teachers where gathering around and looking up at James. He was yelling at people telling to get him down. I could see a student who I didn't know on a mobile phone. I assumed he was ringing the fire brigade and ambulance. You could see he was injured as he had a black eye and fat lip. You could also see bruises on his chest from where Emmett had hit him really hard.

His leg was hanging at an odd angle and his arm hung limply at the side. Of course he was also screaming out in pain. I could see people laughing at his Bob the builder pj bottoms, as well as the wet satin from where he had wet himself sometime during the night.

EPOV

I felt proud of my family. I was happy this piece of scum would be away from my Bella for a while. I could hear everyone's thoughts around me;

_How did he get up there?_

_What's with the PJ's and has he wet himself? What happened to him?_

_Mum always said he would get his comeuppance, treating everyone as though there below him. Not to mention how he gets kicks out of beating up girls. I'm pretty sure it true that he raped Sophie but they just couldn't prove it was him._

All thoughts were along these lines. It was the last kind of thoughts that disturbed me the most; he did this to more than Bella! I wasn't happy. He raped someone? What disturbed me the most though was this particular thought was from a teacher. It worries me the teacher today, if they knew what this boy was capable of why didn't they stop it?

His thoughts however got me angry;

_This is aweful. I can see Bella and those Cullen's looking at me. I have a feeling this has something to do with her. Wait until I get down she will pay, her and that family of hers. Even if it wasn't them I need to take my anger out on something! Im sure a few humiliating pranks will cheer me up to…._

He wouldn't go near Bella again. I made a note to let Emmett know about a possible prank war, he would love that.

I had been able to hear the sirens of a fire brigade, ambulance and police for the past few minutes. However soon one of the teachers picked up on it. They asked my Bella to go to the front of school to bring them back through to where we are. I reluctantly let go of her hand and watched as she disappeared into the growing crowd.

APOV

I watched as Edward reluctantly let Bella go and get the fire, police and medics.

I suddenly felt myself slip away into a vision. Bella was surrounded by Amy and her friends. They were pushing her into some kind of box. As quickly as it came I lost the vision. I quickly took off into the crowd. I ran as fast as humanly possible. I knew I wasn't going to make it to Bella in time before Amy and her friends got to her but I sure as hell can make sure I stopped it. I noticed that Rosalie had followed me but I didn't slow down for her to catch up as that would be wasting time.

BPOV

As I was walking to the front of school I was suddenly surrounded by Amy and her gang. Amy started yelling at me.

'What you doing smella? Where are those friends of yours? Have they realised that they are too good for you? Heh?

She started to push me backwards, towards the outside telephone boxes. Her gang was surrounding me. I gulped. This was familiar. They had pushed me so far back that I was trapped in the telephone box. Amy blocked the door way. There was no way I could get out as she as trapping my only exit. She started screaming in my face saying how useless I was. I could feel the tears in my eyes. I knew deep down I was better than her, but there was some truth in her words. The Cullen's were better than me.

As I backed into the corner Amy spat on me. It landed on the sleeve of my coat.

APOV

I arrived just in time to see Bella been spat on! That was disgusting. Bella was curled up in the corner of a phone box, tears slowly running down her face. I growled. How could people treat each other like this? Not only was Bella hurt (emotionally) and crying but they had ruined her coat! I was not happy. By the time I had taken all of this in before me Rosalie grounded to a Holt next to me.

RPOV

I hate that Amy. The sight before me was dismal. I promised myself to teach Bella some form of self defence tonight; she really needed to learn to stick up for herself.

I heard Alice clear her throat next to me, obviously to get Amy to notice her. It worked. Amy turned around.

AMPOV

I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I was annoyed couldn't they I was busy and enjoying myself? I spun around to confront them. When I saw who it was I smiled. The Cullen's. The boys were ok. Actually more than ok, but the females I didn't like. The blonde one more than the tiny one. They would be easy to deal with. The blonde looks as though she wouldn't dare fight against me incase she broke a nail or got a hair out of place. The little one I could step on easily. Plus there was 7 of us and 2 of them, easy.

I walked up to them. The blonde one stepped forward

'What do you think your doing?' she asked. I must be honest her anger was intimidating and I did flinch, however she didn't scare me. No one did!

'Putting out the trash' I half laughed, half sneered.

'That. Is .my. Sister' she sneered back at me. I took a step back; I was getting more and more intimidated by her. However I couldn't let her know that.

'ER. Don't spit in my face!' I exclaimed. I faced her and spat at her…

**OHHHHHH Rosalie's going to be mad…**

**What will happen with James? What about Edward? Why was Alice just stood and letting Rosalie…yell?**

**What did you think?**

**Thank you ****MaeganM.0816, crazychocochica17, twilightlvr4vr, xXxLatzxXx, Lostliveson4eva, bookluva98, writingnut2010, twi1ightfan123, twilightfan7801, TeamCullenCovenForever (sorry if I missed someone) for their reviews and all the people that have added me to favourite stories, authors and alerts.**

**P.S The phone box this is what happened to one of my friends **


	9. Mayhem

**Twilight is Stephanie Meyers**

**I apologise last time I accidently put Bella rolled onto her back it was supposed to be her front lol-im an idiot- thank you to ****moonwillow92**

**Action time;**

RPOV

It happened in slow motion. I could see Amy collect the saliva in her mouth, and her features change as she prepared her face to spit the saliva at me. Of course I could have moved out of the way in the time this happened, however a human would not be able to move as fast as that so I had to stand there and let that tramp spit on me.

I could see as it left her lips and travelled at an agonisingly slow pace for me. I can't believe I couldn't move in time just because there were other stupid humans around. If it was just her then I could have moved at super speed and no one would believe her if she told someone. They would just think she is crazy, which is fine with me.

As the piece of saliva landed on my chin, I heard Alice and even Amy's friends take a sharp intake of breathe. Even though I hadn't shown how bitchy I can be I knew most people where aware of how I could be, even without knowing me, it was kind of a sense that I send off so I've been told. Obviously this Amy girl had no sense of safety, a bit like Bella, because she was dead. No one spits on Rosalie Hale. Even Bella had stopped crying by this point and was just staring wide eyed between me and Amy. As I was saying before, no one and I mean no one messes with Rosalie Hale and gets away with it.

ALPOV

I hadn't stepped in yet as I saw this happening. I knew if I stepped in it would be me that got spat on, I knew without seeing that Amy would end up worse of with it been Rosalie. I also wanted to ensure Bella was ok. I had been watching her. She had stopped crying when Amy spat at Rosalie. Amy's gang still had Bella trapped in the phone box, but I had every intention of getting her out, especially before the boys turn up.

BPOV

O.M.G, I would have stood up but I couldn't move. I was frozen in shock.

AMYPOV

I watched as blondies face scrunched up in frustration.

'What's the matter going to cry? BOO HOO HOO' I mimicked.

She….growled. Wow

'You really are a bitch aren't you growling! What? Are you supposed to be intimidating? What are you a werewolf?'

She walked right up to my face, and spoke;

'Oh I'm so much worse than a werewolf' she growled in my face.

I snorted, was that supposed to be threatening? I stepped forward. One of my signature manovers. Usually I would intimidate the other person and they would step back away from me. However she just stood still. So still that I walked into her. She didn't even flinch and she was rock hard, it felt as if I had walked into a brick wall full force.

'Where do you think your going?' she asked with a smirk on her face. I suddenly wanted to be anywhere but here. I had a bad feeling about this. Why was she so hard, and her face she didn't look like a werewolf, she looked more like a….vampire. Of course that was ridiculous vampires didn't exist but if they did I'm sure how she looked would be similar to how their faces looked when they were full of pure rage. It was for the first time in my life scared. I knew now there was something different about this blonde girl. Maybe all of the Cullen's. They obviously had a lot of power and money, maybe I'm going about this in the wrong way, but I having a feeling it was too late to be friends with this blondie.

I tried to push her out of the way but she wouldn't budge. I took a step to the left but she followed my lead and blocked me yet again. I looked around to my girls they where all frozen wide eyed looking between me and Rosalie. Titch had started to walk towards them.

APOV

I could see that now was the best time to get Bella before things got to bad and Rosalie lost it, but whilst the girls surrounding the phone box where distracted and hopefully intimidated by Rosalie.

I walked forward and watched as a couple of the girls stepped to the side slightly, but not enough for me to get through. They were obviously slightly intimidated by Rosalie and where unsure whether it would be their best interest to move out of my way and face Amy or whether to stay put and face me.

I finally halted in front of them and politely asked;

'Excuse me, can I get through please?' I saw a few of the girls hesitate. Amy took her eyes off Rosalie for a minute and glared at her friends.

'Make us' a blonde one with a nasal voice said.

I sighed. I really didn't want to get into a fight in front of Bella. 'Move or I'll move you myself' I threatened. I knew that threats where the only way to get through to these types of girls. I really didn't want to resort to physical violence; however I could tell that Bella was scared and wanted Edward so I had to get her out.

'I would like to see a titch like you move me' she replied.

Titch! I hate that name. I know I'm short so there's no need to point it out.

'You'll be surprised what I can do' I threatened. She replied with a sneer on her face

'See all talk, no action,' I sighed. I could see that I was going to have to move her myself. I could see all of her friends smiling at her, obviously thinking she was right and winning. I gently pushed her and she fell backwards onto her butt. She looked up at me in shock and burst out crying. Wow what a wimp. I quickly stepped over her and reached Bella. I lifted her into my arms. I knew her ankle was sprained from when she fell over and if she stood up it would make the sprain worse. I carried her back out of the phone box and put her on a near by bench away from Rosalie and Amy. Amy's friends where out the way surrounding the blonde girl whose name from the sound of it is Sarah, trying to comfort her as she was still crying. I wanted to make sure everyone was out the way because Rosalie was going to snap in 5….4…..3…..2….1…..

RPOV

Amy was really getting on my nerves and quite frankly I was getting fed up of her voice. She got on my last nerve when she tried to push me. I retaliated in the only way I knew and slapped her across the face. She jumped onto my back and started pulling on my hair. I knew she wouldn't be able to pull any hair out but she was messing it up. I was trying to knock her off my back but she had her arms locked around my neck in a choke hold, if I had to breathe I would be on the floor choking by now. She also had her legs rapped around my waist.

That was how the picture looked when the ambulance, police and fire services arrived. I saw them freeze for a second before the police ran over to Amy who was on my back 'strangling me' and started pulling her off whilst the other police officer asked if I was ok.

The medics had gone straight over to Bella and where inspecting her foot. At the same time our boys arrived.

EPOV

I was getting quite worried Bella, Rosalie and Alice had been gone a while. I knew that Rose and Alice where with Bella but it still made me anxious when I wasn't with her. I could see both Jasper and Emmett where slightly worried as they kept looking in the direction that both Alice and Rosalie had ran off in.

After 10 minutes I headed off to go and find my Bella and sisters. I could hear Emmett and Jasper following. The scene before our eyes was shocking. Police where prizing Amy off Rosalie. A girl was sat on the floor crying with girls all around her and Bella… My Bella was surrounded by paramedics and Alice. I could smell salt water so I could tell was crying. What was going on? I was immediately in panic mode…

**How will Edward react? What will happen now? Who will get the Blame? **

**What did u think?**

**Thank you to ****mayejrmorris, BooBoo33, Lostliveson4eva, Bellissa96, xXxLatzxXx, DareBare13, twilightlvr4vr, writingnut2010, bookluva98, moonwillow92, crazychocochica17, Dreamer208, twi1ightfan123, city** **bookworm,** **(ok I've missed 2 people off and I cant find who they are please inbox me and ill add u next time-sorry ****) and thank you to all the people who have added me as favourite author, story or alerts **


	10. answers

**Stephanie Meyer owns twilight**

**I've had some questions to whether **

**Amy will find out about the Cullen's been vampires, **

**If Bella will beat Amy up eventually,**

**as well as others like these all I'm going to say is**

**You'll have to keep reading and reviewing to find out but I promise it will be interesting :p **

**But thank you for all the questions it shows that people are really getting into the story, which makes me happy so thank you to everyone who has reviewed **

EPOV

I ran over to Bella, I hated to use human speed it felt so slow and my Bella needed me.

I locked eyes with Alice. I could feel a growl building up in my chest, why hadn't she prevented this?

She had a vision and answered my un-asked question;

_Edward I'm so sorry, I tried to get here in time however I didn't make it because I couldn't go faster than human speed. She just has a sprained ankle nothing to serious and I think she's crying more from shock than anything else._

I watched what had happened through Alice's mind. I was not happy how dare she treat my Bella that way. My little Bella had been spat on! That disgusting, they belonged in the sewages with the rats! Amy will not get away with this, I will get her back, whether it takes 2 hours or 2 weeks to do so!

I was still confused however, how had Amy got one over on Rosalie? Why had Alice just stood there for a while?

I eventually made it to Bella's side, and all questions and worries I had previously disappeared just to see her laid on that bench, tears streaking down her face, broke my un-beating heart. I knelt down on the floor next to the bench and pulled her into a hug. She cried into my shoulder whilst the paramedics wrapped her ankle in a bandage. I gently stoked her hair, trying to calm her down. My poor little angel.

'Edward' she cried,

'Yes angel'

'I'm sorry' she replied. Sorry! What was she apologising for she had done nothing wrong. If anything it should be Amy and her cronies apologising. I could feel another loud growl build in my throat. Amy! I wanted to kill her; whist gave her the right to treat anyone like this? What gave her the right to treat my Bella like this?

I looked towards Amy to see what was happening. The police had managed to get Amy off Rosalie, although she could have got her off easily. I still didn't understand why Rosalie had let Amy get one over on her.

I centred on Rosalie's thoughts and things started to come clearer.

RPOV

I was sat talking to the police. I could tell that Edward was angry at me, for not hurting Amy. However that was the plan. I intended to make her think I was beatable and then when she was at the top of her game and comfortable I would attack. I had gone further than I intended, by slapping her, my plan was to act all innocent however old habits are hard to break.

I could hear Amy talking to a police officer. She was trying to put the blame on me. Who was she trying to kid? She had a male officer interviewing her and I could see her trying to flirt with him.

I could see another officer walking towards me, I assume to interview me.

I got into character. Luckily being a Cullen means you can lie well.

'Miss, can you please tell me, in your own words of what happened here?' He asked

'Of course officer' I said in a small voice. 'When me and my sister' I looked towards Alice who was talking to an officer with Bella. Edward at their side stoking circles on Bella back, 'arrived here we saw Amy' I looked towards Amy 'and her friends' I looked in the direction of her friends, whom where also talking to a police officer, 'had Bella cornered in that phone box over their.' I pointed in the direction of the said phone box.

'Bella was clearly scared and we saw her fall to the floor, obviously how she hurt her foot.' I added shaking my head sadly. 'Then Amy and her friends started spitting on Bella. I told them to leave Bella alone when Amy turned onto me!' By this point I had made my voice wavier in a few places, to make it sound as if I was trying not to cry.

'All of Amy's friends stayed around the phone box, not letting Bella out. I could see that Bella was upset and by this point was crying. However by this point Amy had started yelling at me. She then suddenly jumped on me and- and-'I sobbed. By this point I kept my head down so the police officer couldn't see the loss of tears.

'Its ok sweet heart,' he replied

'She attacked me!' I 'cried'

'I know sweetie, I know' he replied. I had to keep myself from laughing, he believed me. My plan was working. 'Ill be right back he replied.' I watched as he walked over to a collection of police officers. They were the ones who had interviewed Alice and Bella as well as Amy and her gang.

'I think we need a word with the school. There has been some bad bullying going on here' One of the officers stated. All of the others nodded in agreement. I smiled it worked.

Two of the officers headed over to Amy. They gave her a warning.

Me, Bella and Alice all got sent home to 'recover'.

APOV

I was so mad I got into trouble and they all got the day off school! That so totally wasn't fair. There was something odd about those Cullen's and I was going to find out what! Why wasn't they scared of me? Why was the blonde so hard? Were the others the same? They were all freaks and I was determined to find out what they were up to and let everyone know what freaks they are.

EPOV

I was really happy when the police sent Bella home. I wasn't going to let her stay in school when she was in this state. I lifted her up into my arms and carried her to my car, Alice and Rosalie followed. As we neared the car, I noticed Emmett and Jasper standing outside the Emmett's jeep.

I lifted Bella and laid her across the back seat, slipping in so her head was laid on my lap. Alice got into the front to drive, and Jasper slid in next to her. Emmett and Rosalie got into the Jeep.

We arrived back at the house and I took Bella up to the bedroom, as she had fallen asleep in the short journey back to the house. I tucked her into the bed and headed back downstairs to where my brothers and sisters where.

ALPOV

I ensured the family was down stairs as I knew Edward wanted to talk to us once he ensured Bella was safe in bed. Seriously sometimes that boy, how was Bella going to find trouble laid asleep in a bed.

Once Edward came downstairs he asked us all to sit down. He didn't look very pleased. I knew he was going to ask me why I didn't step in so I just decided to get it over with and tell him.

'Edward if we both went against Amy, I saw that it would be us that got into trouble and not Amy and her friends. You know we can't get in trouble by the police and get records because people will eventually realise as the years go on that we are older than we should be, not to mention if the police want to look at birth certificates etc.'

I could see Edward was still upset that I hadn't helped Bella as much as I could but he gave a quick nod.

I knew Edward was debating on whether to take Bella home as I kept having visions of both Edward and Bella back in Forks.

I was about to advise Edward to stay, when suddenly a large bang came from upstairs, followed by a moan from Bella. Edward ran up the stairs.

BPOV

I was having as lovely dream about me and Edward been in the meadow, when I suddenly felt as though I was falling. I woke up with a start on Edward's floor. Luckily I didn't seem to be hurt as Edwards golden floor is so soft, but I still couldn't help a groan escaping through my mouth with been woken up so suddenly.

I was suddenly scooped into some cold arms and lifted back onto the bed.

'Are you ok?' Edward fussed. I just nodded, getting back up. I didn't want to sleep now. I hobbled out into the hall and walked into Rosalie

'You're coming with me…..'

**Will Edward be ok letting Rosalie teach Bella self defence when she has a sprained leg? Will Amy get back at the Cullen's for getting her in trouble with the police? Will Rosalie loose her cool with Amy?**

**What did u think?**

**I am needing a beta, how do I go about doing it? And does anyone want 2 be my beta? **

**Thank you to ****writingnut2010, mayejrmorris, MaeganM.0816, bookluva98, Lostliveson4eva, twilightlvr4vr, DareBare13, Alanna-Banana1987, animal8, Dreamer208, twi1ightfan123, and to all those that added me to favourite story, author and alerts**


	11. Rose's insult lessons

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Sorry updates taken longer but I've had some family issues. I'm sorting out the beta with in the next few days I just posted this for something for you to read **

**And the Cullen's don't sparkle because Alice had a vision it would be cloudy for 3 weeks-I think this is explained in chapter 2 or 3 **

BPOV

I followed Rosalie into the 'living room area' of the house, I really wished I looked like a vampire, maybe then I would not be bullied. I mean all the Cullen's where gorgeous and I was just….plain Bella. I tried not to think this way because it upset me but sometimes I couldn't help it. I just felt that my problems could easily be solved if Edward wasn't so stubborn and just changed me into a vampire. I would have a beautiful husband that I loved, and everyone would love me because I was pretty and not a freak! I know I have problems but when Edward came into my life I realised that these didn't matter as much as I thought, but been back here there's so many bad memories. Every where I looked there was faces that I had pushed to the back of my mind, tried to forget. I thought I had done well in Forks. But been back here it reminded me of everything that I had tried to forget!

However the fear would still be there if I didn't face it. My 'friends' here where to wrapped up in their own lives to realise what was wrong. Granted they where called a few names, but none of them had bothered to even acknowledge that they knew me since I arrived back, even after knowing what I had been through! Not only had I been beaten but I was told the reason was because I was too ugly to even be allowed to live on earth.Do you know how this even felt? Like my life was worth nothing, as though no one even cared I was on this earth. As though the world was conspiring against me! I had no one but my mum and Phil but even then they where wrapped up in their own lives. I mean I never know why they did it. I was never over weight- Under weight if anything. I always had long hair with brown eyes and I don't think anything about me had changed when I went to Forks! Was Amy my real reason for all my problems here in Phoenix? Were people that scared of her? What had caused her to be this way in the first place? What had I done?

I knew Edward couldn't know this affected me as he would baby me and that's the last thing I needed. I needed to gain confidence to be with someone that didn't let anyone 'push them over'. I would never admit this but I needed Rosalie! She was the one who had been though the most similar experience. The one who knew how I felt the same way as me. The one who could help me!

Alice was my best friend but she didn't have the experience, the knowledge, the trust in people that I should have had in my class mates and teachers, like Rosalie did in her fiancé. This is why I was pleased when Rosalie took me off on my own and no one intervened.

RPOV

I really needed to teach Bella self defence. After today I knew it would be a lot of hard work but I don't know if I will have the patience to teach Bella self defence. I mean she wouldn't say boo to a goose, and she lets my brother push her around telling her what to do. I never let Emmett do that to me and Alice didn't let Jasper do it to her. She had a lot to learn before she became a Cullen.

I lead her into the leaving area of the house and sat on the sofa next to her. I knew what I was going to say next would sound harsh but she needed to know;

'Bella, you let people walk all over you. You act like a wimp. You need to learn how to defend yourself. I know it's hard to fight back against people who have hurt you, but I know you can do it. You where beaten up for years by these people you have got to be one of the angriest people in school. Your anger is deep in you all you have to do is learn how to channel it. The anger will take over the fear once you know how to grab hold of it. I will help you if you want me to, to bring out your….bitchy side?'

She just nodded at me.

I smiled this was going to be fun. 'Ok,' I replied. 'I'm going to be you and you be Amy just call me names,' I said.

BPOV

Rosalie wanted me, me to yell at her. I didn't know what to say. I mean what do you yell at Rosalie Hale, one of the fiercest vampires I know?

She pulled me up and stood in front of me. 'Erm…Er,' I stuttered. 'You….smell?' I could hear a booming laugh come from up stairs, Emmett. Rosalie's shoulders dropped and she rolled her eyes.

I thought I heard her mumble, 'This is going to be harder than I thought', but I couldn't be sure.

'Bella, say the first thing that comes into your head I'm not going to be offended' Rosalie said out loud, 'Lets try again'

I nodded 'Ok, so you're...fat; actually no ignore me that's not right, you're not fat at all, erm…'

RPOV

I didn't know whether to laugh or not. This was ridiculous she couldn't even call a person a name. Ok I needed to approach this differently.

'Right, there are so many names you can call a person. It doesn't matter if the person is not what you say they are. The only thing you want to do is upset them, offend them, make them believe you are in charge and what you say is true. For example, taking the fat insult you tried, next time it could be -You're so fat you make sumo wrestlers look thin. Okay?'

'Okay' she replied,

'Now try it one more time!'

'You're a loser!'

'Better Bella, however 9 times out of 10 it's about come backs. Amy would say something like that to you and you will have to come back with something wittier and quick. For example I could reply to that with shut up. You could then comeback with the typical make me, and to that I would usually say I don't make dogs I train them.'

BPOV

I understood where Rosalie was coming from but I just wasn't that fast at coming up with insults like Rosalie. I don't know why but I have always been useless with come backs. I'm not quick enough to think up new things on the spot. I voiced my concerns rather hesitantly to Rosalie.

RPOV

Bella was worried about not been quick enough with her insults and comebacks. I knew what exactly what Bella needed; examples.

I called my brothers and sisters down the stairs.

EMPOV

Me, Jasper, Edward, Alice where listening upstairs to Bella and Rosie. I was so proud of Rose, that she had started to bond and get on better with Bella, and that she was helping her. I knew it struck a cord with my Rosie when she found out what those boys had done to Bella, and was glad that she was trying to help my baby sister.

Off course I bet James was safe in hospital…for now but next time Bella will join in, we needed to teach her how to toughen up. This was going to be brill, and I couldn't help the large smile I had on my face as we all went down to assist with Rosie.

'I want us to take it in turn throwing comebacks and insults at each other,' Rosie said.

'Not too dirty though' Edward intervened, looking at me.

EPOV

I was really nervous about this I didn't want to confuse poor Bella and I defiantly did not want her corrupted by some of Emmett's more 'popular' insults.

BPOV

I could see that Edward was worried, though it was nice to be able to stand with him. It was quiet for about a second and then all hell broke out …

**Ha-ha the Cullen's all insulting each other! This will be funny! And what will happen when it comes to the physical stuff? Will Edward get to protective? Will Bella learn how to kick ass?**

**What did you think?**

**Thank you ****bookluva98, KristenStewartFan, shell, twilightlvr4vr, t1nm2e3bd4, BooBoo33, Alanna-Banana1987, MaeganM.0816, writingnut2010, edwardcullenlvr17, DareBare13, animal8, Lostliveson4eva, mayejrmorris, Khailybird, for the wonderful reviews and to the people who added me as favourite authors, stories and alerts **

**Also anyone one got any good Cullen-ish insults and come backs for the next chapter let me know **


	12. Comebacks with the Cullen's

**Twilight belongs to SM**

JPOV

Emmett yelled to Edward 'Ha, you're a virgin'; typical Emmett, at the same time Edward yelled 'Emmett's thick,' at him.

Rosalie and Alice had got into a yelling match over who was better at fashion. It was a right racket. I could feel Bella's confusion, to what was happening. She was looking at once person to another trying to concentrate on all conversations at the same time. Now I didn't know much about humans but I did know that she was struggling to follow not just from the emotions she was feeling but because I was having trouble keeping up with what was going on. This wasn't right.

I yelled for everyone to shut up, and explained that we need to take it in turns to throw insults and comebacks at each other.

I stood my family in a circle, Bella been in the centre. Rosalie was to the left of me and Emmett to the right, Alice was next to him, then Edward connected the circle standing between Rosalie and my wife.

I explained that the best way to go about this was for me to insult the person on my left then they come back with a comeback. Then that person insulted the person to the left of them and they came up with a comeback and so on and so forth.

I started by insulting Rosalie 'I don't know why you stay blonde; everyone knows they are the thickest.' To which she replied;

'Well I know you're not blonde, so I don't know what makes you so stupid, but it sure works!'

'Ha-ha good one babe' Emmett replied. I sighed and moved on 'Bella did you see what Rosalie did there?' I asked.

BPOV

I watched as Jasper and Rosalie said their insult and comeback and I must be honest, Rose was good.

When Jasper asked if I saw what Rosalie did, I had to stand and think about it for a minute. I was coming up with nothing. Edward sighed. 'It's ok, love' he said. 'Rose, basically turned the insult around on him insinuating that he was the thick one not her.' My eyes widened. How I could have missed that?

'Oh,' I breathed slightly startled. It was that simple? Though it was very inventive the way she had said it, and I wasn't sure if I would sound like a total idiot if I tried saying something like that. Knowing me I would get tongue tied or stutter. I still needed more examples. 'Can you show me some more please?' This was fun.

Rosalie replied by just insulting my love, Edward. 'Hey tell us again virgin boy, how long have you gone without sex!' He just smirked slightly and coolly replied with;

'Well Rose, I've gone for the same amount of time you have 107, apart from the time. You've only gone 107 minutes and I've gone 107 years.'

This time Rosalie turned around and stated 'He answered my insulting question whilst turning it around on me, and implying I was a slag!' She frowned slightly towards Edward as she said the last part. I understood though.

Edward smiled and then moved on to insult Alice, 'Hey Shorty!'

Alice just replied with, 'You know what they say all good things come in small packages!' I smiled I had heard this one before, and knew a good comeback to that even. I blurted it out before thinking.

'So does poison.' everyone turned to look at me and burst out laughing including Alice.

I knew I was bright red. 'Sorry, I've heard that one before!' I explained mainly to Alice.

'No, no' she replied 'It was good and you wasn't afraid to insult me. That's an improvement.' I smiled shyly and could feel myself going even redder if that was possible.

'Would you like us to continue, love?' Edward asked. 'Yes' I replied... I still wasn't sure if I would be able to come up with comebacks as quick as them so I wanted to hear some more. Plus I was enjoying this it was fun.

Alice turned to Emmett, 'Were you born an idiot or did your mum drop you on your head as a baby?'

'That's what she said,' Emmett replied. Okay, now I was confused.

'Your mum said that?' I questioned.

'Emmett!' Alice scolded whilst Rosalie hit him around the head, 'You have confused her now, well done' Alice turned to me

'Ignore him that is just what Emmett likes to say. It's a popular comeback if you can't think of any good comebacks!' Alice rolled her eyes. I just nodded I had never heard of it before, and didn't really understand it, but I wasn't going to voice that and sound stupid.

Emmett moved on to Jasper.

'Emotional freak' Emmett screamed into his face.

Jasper looked shocked for a second and replied with 'Yes, I'm the emotional one screaming in people's face for no reason' Emmett looked stunned. I couldn't help but laugh.

Edward then walked over to me and kissed my forehead do you need us to continue. I just nodded, laughing too much to form words.

Edward went back into the circle. Jasper started again but this time he went around clockwise. Still facing Emmett he simply stated 'You have more chins that the Chinese phone book!' **(I know Emmett's muscly but I had to add fat as one as it's such a common insult and he's the biggest)**

Emmett frowned, then burst out with a huge smile and replied with, 'Shame you cant fix your face as easily as I can fix my weight' I smiled, that was good for Emmett of course he wasn't fat, and Jasper wasn't ugly, they were vampire for Christ sake.

Emmett turned to Alice with a big grin on his face. 'Alice why do you have a boy's hair cut? Are you gay?'

Alice huffed and replied 'No, but where do YOU get your hair cut? Remind me not to go there!'

'Yeah it looks like bum fluff' Jasper cut in laughing

'Hey!' Emmett replied 'What's this got to do with you?'

'You called my WIFE gay!' Jasper responded.

'Okay, okay' I added quickly. 'I think I get the idea, but I not sure if I'll be able to think of comebacks so quickly!'

'Yes that's always a problem but there is some comebacks that you can use for most insults!'

'Like what?' I asked

Jasper jumped in 'Let's go around the circle and give Bella some so if she gets stuck she can use them.'

Emmett started jumping up and down with his hand in the hair. 'I'll go first pick me, pick me!'

'Okay Emmett,' I replied

'That's what she said,' he stated.

Alice then went on to say; 'I know you, are but what am I?'

'You really shouldn't talk about yourself in that way!' Edward added

'So's your mum!' said Rosalie.

I now felt a lot better I knew how to make comebacks and if I couldn't think of one I could just use one of the ones previously stated before.

'Thank you' I said to everyone

'No problem'

'Don't mention it'

'Any thing for you love'

Were the responses I received.

RPOV

Bella seemed to be happier. I really wanted to know if she had learned anything. I turned around to her and said 'Bella your ugly.'

She looked shocked then I look of realisation passed across her face.

She stood there thinking. Everyone else stood in anticipation. After about 10 seconds she had come up with her reply;

'Yea you're lucky to be born beautiful, unlike me, who was born a liar!' **(By saying she was a liar, Bella insinuated that Rose was ugly by calling her beautiful as she was lying- sorry I know this ones a bit confusing)** I was shocked did Bella really come up with that on her own? I could tell the others where shocked apart from Alice who had obviously seen her response and was grinning now.

Bella started to look worried. 'Did I do something wrong?' she asked

'No' I replied still slightly in shock. 'It was perfect.' I knew it had taken her 10 seconds to come up with it but that wasn't long for a human plus she shocked us so Amy will be gobsmacked as well as anyone else who tries to pick on my little sister in the future. I never thought I would say this about Bella but I was proud of her!

**OH next is the 'physical training' **

**What did you think? Did it get to confusing? Where the comebacks as you expected? Which was your favourite? **

**Thank ****you TeamCullenCovenForever, twi1ightfan123, Jenny Night x, Lostliveson4eva, writingnut2010, rathanganbukworm, DareBare13, strawberrystar, momomonkey, Alanna-Banana1987, bookluva98, twilightlvr4vr, animal8, NinjaBook, for all the great reviews **** and the people who have added me to favourite stories, authors and alerts **

**And say hello to my new beta; MaeganM.0816 :D**


	13. physical training

**Twilight Is Stephanie Meyer's**

**Thanks ****to writingnut2010 who gave me an idea 4 this chapter :D **

EPOV

After the initial shock I was really proud of Bella. She had managed to stick up for herself. I knew it was only to my siblings and that they didn't mean it, but she had come up with a good comeback by herself to Rosalie, Rosalie of all people. I was exceptionally surprised, and knew that she needed to learn how to stick up for herself. When I first caught Rosalie's thoughts when she intended on 'teaching' Bella self defence I was afraid she would upset her with some of the things she said. I must be honest, I thought Rosalie handled it really well. I was, however, against the next idea Rose had to teach Bella how to physically defend herself. A lady shouldn't fight and Bella had me and my family to that. True, she had been injured today but that would be the last time. I wasn't letting her out of my sight from now on. She just meant to much to me and I cant bear to see her upset, never mind the marks that are left on her body, inflicted by some silly school kids.

RPOV

I knew Edward was really against me physically showing Bella how to fight however she needed to know, I mean look what happened today. We couldn't always save her. We were stuck in any place like a school if Bella was in trouble. We can't use our speed or strength to help Bella all the time with out causing suspicion. Plus if Bella learned to stick up for herself better the bullies would leave her alone or at least back off a bit. I knew Bella wanted to learn to. She could be very feisty when she wanted to be I just needed to unleash the hidden tiger.

I noticed Edward was trying to catch my attention. I followed him into the hall way where Bella wouldn't be able to hear and conversation.

'You're not fighting!' Edward exclaimed 'I wont let Bella get hurt and that could happen if she tried to fight with us.'

I could tell he was going to be stubborn about this. Who was I kidding; this was Bella's safety we were on about. He would be really stubborn. But I knew this would be in Bella's best interest and that Bella wanted to do this I just needed to show this to him.

'Rose, there is nothing to show, Bella is not fighting us and not fighting Amy it will only encourage her. And she defiantly isn't fighting James he's a boy, end of story!'

Damn I forgot he could hear what I was thinking. Fine…

I walked back into the living room where the rest of my family where and Bella. Naturally everyone apart from Bella had heard what had been said; she seemed to notice this and started to frown.

'What where you talking about?' she asked

'Nothing, love.' Edward quickly responded. Too quickly. I saw Bella's eyes narrow, obviously not believing what he was saying. 'Rose?' She turned to me.

Without thinking what I was going to say so Edward couldn't stop my respond I answered 'I want to teach you to physically fight, to learn to defend yourself properly if something like what happened today never happens again.' Bella's expression changed. She was no longer frowning but deep in thought.

'Do you think you can do that?' She asked

I answered simply, yet truthfully with 'Of course!'

EPOV

This was ridiculous, how could I let my angel fight? I was her protector. I protect her from anything and everything, including herself. I couldn't let her fight that went against everything I promised her. Keeping her safe, comfortable and happy. I could hear my family's thoughts all around me

_You need to let her learn combat, how to defend herself in a battle, you cant always be there for her Edward and babying isn't going to do anything but damage her even more. If she grows to rely on you too much and a situation arises that she has no choice but to solve by herself and she is use to you always been there what do you think that's going to turn out like? By protecting her to much you could in fact be endangering her._

Jasper directed his thoughts directly to me tacitly thinking as usual. Was Jasper right he did have expertise in this area after all. But this wasn't a war; we were against a couple of juveniles. I could handle them. My family could handle them there was no point involving Bella at all.

Alice stopped me in this thought almost immediately, obviously having a vision of what I was planning on doing

_Bella IS apart of this family. Leaving her out is going to make her feel dismissed and as though she is not one of the families. I know for a fact Bella has insecurities over this as she feels inferior. We are all stronger and faster than her. She feels as though we all have good qualities and she has none. You with your mind reading, me and my visions, Jasper and his emotion and military training and Rose with her outstanding beauty, Carlisle and his knowledge and Esme for her ability to be so respected within the family. She feels as if she doesn't fit. I mean apart from the volturi we are one of the strongest and most gifted coven of vampires and she is a human. Treating her the way you plan to will deeply upset her. Learning to fight will help her, in the long run, I promise Edward. She will gain more confidence and will start to feel as though she is more of a help than a nuisance. _

I thought over what Alice had just thought. Did my perfect little Bella really think like this? This was the last thing I wanted. She was a part of our family and a very important one. I looked over to her and realised she was looking at me with a pleading look. I could feel my self wavering! Did she really want this? I would be around during training to ensure no one gets carried away, but could I really watch my innocent little Bella fight?

She looked up at me from under her lashes. 'Please, Edward, Please' she pleaded with me.

The look and the voice got me how could I deny her. 'I will be watching every single move is you so much as bruise we stop' I stated. I looked around my family giving them all warnings. Warnings to be gentle. They all tipped there head in a nod.

RPOV

I stood in the middle of the room Bella opposite me. I could feel Edward's eyes boring into my back. He was worried, but I would never hurt Bella…now, she was part of the family and had changed Edward for the better. I would never want my brother back to the way he would, and I knew if anything ever happened to Bella he would be back to being miserable, broody and an overall grouch.

Bella stood with her arms across her chest, looking at the floor. I sighed she was about to fight me, her posture was all wrong, she looked scared. She couldn't give me eye contact and her arms across her chest showed me she was very self conscious, not to mention if I went to hit her she wouldn't have time to react with her arms folded.

'Bella, unfold your arms and look me in the eye!' I ordered. She looked up and solely put her arms down by her side. 'Good you look a lot more confident already' I half said to myself.

I took a step forward 'When I go to hit you I want you to bring your arm up to block me ok?' Bella nodded and I went to hit her. She lifted her arm up. I moved my hand away so she didn't hit me because it would hurt and possibly break her hand if her arm came into contact with mine. However her hand kept flying up until it hit her in the face. Emmett fell onto the floor in laughter whilst Edward ran forward to a stunned looking Bella. He started fussing all over her looking over her face

'Bella, Bella are you ok love?' he asked. She just grinned

'I'm fine' she said. Emmett was still on the floor laughing 'You…hit…face' he said in-between laughter. Bella frowned at him. Why did I have to have the husband that acted like a three year old? I stomped over to him and hit him around the head. I didn't want Edward to stop these lessons just because my husband was being immature. I walked back over to Bella and we continued the lesson once we had managed to convince Edward that she was fine.

BPOV

I was enjoying my lessons with Rose; they were good for bonding with her. Since the incident where I hit myself in the face nothing had gone wrong. I had learn the basics on how to block someone hitting me or kicking me. But then everything changed. Rose had just explained that she was going to attack me and I had to block her.

She took a huge step forward and went to hit me. She was so fast. I fell backwards onto the floor. Rosalie leaned over me and grabbed onto me. I couldn't help it. I burst into tears and tried to fight her off me. It reminded me to much of what James had done to me.

_I was stood minding my own business when suddenly James and his friends walked over to me. He pushed me and I started falling backwards. At the same time his friend David went to hit me in the stomach. I landed on the floor. James grabbed onto me and started to lift me back up. As my head made it off the floor he suddenly let go. My head fell back and I smacked it on the concrete floor. I could feel the blood trickling out of my head…_

I know Rose hadn't meant to knock me over, it was just my balancing issues that had gone in the way and I tumbled. When Rose went to pick me up it reminded me of that day with James. I had lost all rational thought and acted on instinct crying and screaming. In an instant Edward was by my side and picked me up. He went to sit on the sofa with me on his lap crying into his chest. He was rubbing my back and trying to comfort me by insuring I was safe.

After about 10 minutes I managed to apologise 'so-sorry' I hiccupped. I went to get off Edwards lap to go over to Rosalie to continue with the lessons. But Edward stopped me

'The lessons are stopped. You could re-hurt your ankle and I will not have you getting upset like that again….'

**Edwards been protective again!**

**What did u think?**

**Thank you to ****MaeganM.0816, TeamCullenCovenForever, comics lover, Lostliveson4eva, CRISTIMONTES, twilightfan7801, writingnut2010, mayejrmorris, Little Angel of Love, Alanna-Banana1987, rpattzgirl08, Bellissa96, crazychocochica17, imafanpire, twilightlvr4vr, hihi, iluvmypetsmb, Jenny Lautner Leto, DareBare13 and someone who didn't say their name for the great review and the people who have added me to favourite stories, authors and alerts **


	14. author note

**Hey, sorry I promised myself I wouldn't do an authors note but I obviously lied to myself lol**

**Any who I was meaning to update today but im off on holiday tonight and I haven't had time with the packing and stuff I have 2 do**

**Sorry I shall update in 2 weeks when im back **** x**


	15. back to school

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Sorry this chapter has taken longer I have been shopping a lot getting ready for my second year at uni (woot) **

**I will be updating regularly again from now though **

**BPOV**

I knew Edward had over reacted, but it was late and I was getting tired. I knew I had to face school…and Amy tomorrow so I let Edward slowly lead me towards the stairs. Edward was walking incredibly slowly. I wasn't sure if he was worried how I would react by him pushing me toward the stairs or if he just realised how tired I was. I would however continue my lessons with Rosalie tomorrow.

We walked up the stairs slowly. Edward walking behind me his hand at the nape of my back all the way up the stairs. It was as if he was afraid I was just going to fall back down the stairs again, if he let go. I walked into my old room and collected my things; my toiletries and pj's and headed off to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Edward sat on my bed and was watching me carefully as I gathered my things. It was as he was inspecting me, or expecting me to break down or collapse at any minute.

I was anxious to get back to Edward so I quickly shredded my clothes to replace them with my pyjamas and brushed my hair. I then went to clean my teeth and finished up by going to the toilet. I flushed the chain and headed out of the bathroom back to my room. I found Edward standing in the middle of my room, part way between my bed and the door. What was the matter with him?

**EPOV**

The way Bella reacted scared me, just how deeply was she affected by the bullying that had taken place earlier in her life. I noticed as she collected her stuff for the bathroom she was still paler than usual. I was incredibly worried. Was my angel ok? Was she going into shock?

I was also incredibly surprised by the way she acted. Naturally anyone would be affected by what she had been through however I had never seen Bella react so…bad to something. Not that time in the dance studio when James tortured her, not with the volturi when they where threatening death, or even with the knowledge that Victoria is still loose and hunting her. So what had I missed? What made her so scared of a few humans?

I was pacing around Bella's room my mind going a mile a minute with all of these questions, when I heard the bedroom door quietly creak open. I had been so wrapped up worrying about Bella that I hadn't heard her approach. I walked over to her and pulled her gently into my arms and onto the bed.

I felt a lot more relaxed in this position. Bella was safe, in my arms. I could feel her, I could see her, and I could smell her. She needed rest.

I hummed her lullaby and within minutes she had fallen into a deep sleep encaged within my arms.

**BPOV**

I woke up my favourite way; in Edwards's arms while he slowly kissed any part of me he could reach. My forehead, my cheek, my nose, my eyelids, my neck, my collarbone, my lips….

I wanted to stay wrapped up in his arms forever, time never moving, just me and him in my bed cuddled together. However I knew that would not happen. I knew I had to face reality, face school, and face my bullies. I had a feeling that today was going to be the start of something good, a new beginning. I was in a good mood and the right frame of mind; I was confident after the lessons with the Cullen's last night.

I slowly peeled my eyes open, to the glorious sight of Edward's face.

"Morning sleepy head."' he murmured as he bent down to kiss my forehead once again. I smiled in response, as Edward brought us to a sitting up position.

I noticed clothes on the end of the bed; obviously Alice had been rummaging through my wardrobe…or shopping. The second of the two most likely. Edward passed me my clothes as he got out of bed, I assume to go and make my breakfast like he did every morning.

I wandered into the bathroom, brushed my hair and undressed. The shower took longer than I anticipated relaxing me further, as the hot water cascaded over my body. I shut of my shower and stepped out onto the cold bathroom floor to dry and get dressed. I could smell bacon, sausage and eggs and so rushed to dry my hair.

I ran down the stairs maracisally not falling and went to sit at the dining room table where Edward was serving my breakfast.

I ate quickly and then we left for school.

As I got closer to school I was growing more and more anxious could I really do this after yesterday? Was I ready to face Amy and her friends today? I assumed James would be off today seeing as he was only rescued from the post yesterday.

I could see Edward's eyes darting towards me every few seconds, obviously worried about me. I tried to get a neutral face I didn't want Edward worrying.

As we drew up at school Rosalie pulled me aside, "Just remember last night" she reminded me. I nodded and walked over to Edward grabbing his hand. My throat was dry as we walked into school.

**AMPOV**

I was still livid over yesterday, those Cullen's and Bella had got me into trouble. When they left the police actually took me down to the station, and called my parents. I had to sit with two officers as we waited for my parents. I thought this was bad enough but just the look on my parent's faces when they entered the police station and saw me sitting there told me differently. The police then went on to tell my parents what a bully I was, and how I was a disgrace to society. They even offered my parents the option of letting me spend the night in jail, "to learn my lesson", saying that the behaviour I showed to my classmates would have ended me in jail if I wasn't a minor. Luckily my mother didn't agree with this so I was let off with a warning.

My father was silent the entire drive home and I could see my mother looking at him with a concerned expression. I stepped out the car and headed into my house. My mother told me to go and sit on the sofa. I could see my parents having a discussion outside the hall. My parents entered the living room asking me to explain in my own words what had happened. I explained how the blonde girl had started calling me names and slapped me which is why I jumped on her. I left out the part about Bella what they didn't know wouldn't harm them. I could see both my parents relax as I explained and had to work hard to keep a grin off my face. I was off the hook. After my father had told I to go to a teacher next time they let me go and I headed up to my room.

I had been thinking off ways to get the Cullen girls and especially Bella back all night. I had tossed and turned not been able to decide what to do, and when I eventually did get to sleep I was very restless. I awake this morning still not sure what I was going to do, I just knew they where going to pay.

As I walked into school I saw my targets and my blood boiled. I noticed that bronze haired boyfriend of Bella's was holding her hand whilst he eyed me warily.

The warning Bella rang and I headed off to my first lesson that also happened to have Bella in as well; maths.

I made sure I sat down directly behind Bella and Edward hoping for an idea and chance to humiliate her.

I didn't have to wait long. The teacher had got fed up with all the speaking in our class so had decided to make a seating plan. Luckily (for me) I was sat beside Bella, with the small Cullen on the table in front and the two Cullen's boys sat on the other side of the room.

Today we where starting a new chapter on algebra. Bella was asked to collect the books off the shelf, which was right above her. Luck had it that she couldn't reach the books without standing on the chair. She took the books down four at a time; how weak was this girl, which gave me ample time to slyly tie the laces of her expensive looking sneakers together.

**APOV**

Bella was collecting the text books for us today, having to stand on the chair to reach them of the shelf. I felt really bad for Bella knowing she was sat next to that witch and had quietly promised Edward that I would look for her future constantly through out the lesson. I knew once this lesson was over Edward would persuaded the teacher to swap Bella's seat so it was only an hour she had to get through been next to Amy. Never the less, I didn't need my Jaspers ability to know that he was still very anxious.

Bella had collected about half the books off the shelf when I had a vision. Bella was trying to climb down off the chair but went flying; she landed on top of Amy, who then pushes Bella onto the floor. Unfortunately Bella bangs her head on the floor hard. Bella's laces are tied together. I came back to the present seeing Jasper holding Edward down on his chair, as he struggled against him.

I didn't have much time 30 second's tops. I couldn't do anything about the shoe laces or preventing Bella from falling there wasn't enough time for that, I could however stop Bella from banging her head so hard I quickly shrugged of my jacket and emptied my bag. I then stuffed my jacket into the bag, and looking into the future place the stuffed bag in the exact spot where Bella's head will land.

**BPOV**

I finished collecting the text books and went to step of the floor. However as I moved one leg the other one seemed to follow knocking me off balance. It all happened in slow motion. I started falling forward over and off my chair heading for Amy's lap. I heard a collective gasp from my classmates and the teacher, as landed in Amy's lap. I stopped falling and relief over powered the terror. I hadn't injured myself I was fine. However that relief soon ended as I began to fall towards the floor again. Amy had spitefully pushed me off her lap and onto the floor. I didn't have enough time to try and break the fall so my back and head took the impact of the fall. Luckily there was something soft under my head that broke my fall, but my hip, my hip really hurt. I had fallen funny and landed on it…

**How bad is Bella's injury? What will Edward do when Jasper lets go? What will happen next?**

**Thanks for all the great reviews, you know who you are (there was a lot ****, so if I get as many reviews for this chapter and up coming ones I shall just thank everyone personally instead of on here because its starting to take ages to find all my reviews and adding peoples names, unless it is a really long review or makes me cry with happiness then I shall mention you in my stories) and to all the people who have added me to favourite stories, authors and alerts **


	16. Health class with Emmett

**Hello again,**

**This chap is slightly longer **** but is pg13 as it has references to condoms and sex- sorry you know Emmett, he insisted ;)**

**I will worn you my computer keeps crashing, wont turn on and freezing (just when im going back to uni-fantastic) so im worried its going to give out on me anyday now, I will try and let you know if I cant post anymore for a while but obviously this might be impossible**

**Anyway hope you enjoy **

**EPOV**

I was sat helpless in lesson, as I looked on an Alice's vision, of course I saw Alice place the soft bag and jacket on the floor so when Bella landed she wouldn't be so badly hurt, but I was still furious. I was seeing red. I could just about feel Jasper pushing me back onto my chair in my angry haze, but I wanted o go to my angel and make sure she would be ok. Instead I had to just sit and watch as my love fell from her chair to Amy's lap then from Amy's lap to the floor as she was pushed. I watched as my Bella hit the floor with a bang. I saw the smirk on Amy's face as Bella reach for her hip with a twisted grimace on her face. My Bella, my love, my life was hurt and Amy was the reason for this.

I watched on as Alice quickly got out of her chair to see what was wrong with Bella's hip. I tried to block out the thoughts around me; they where not helping.

_Oh gosh she looks really hurt_

_What happened there? It all happened so quick did Amy push her?_

_Ha I see Bella's still as clumsy as she was before! Nothing has changed there!_

_Yes she hurt! But where did the bag come from…..hey isn't that the tiny Cullen's bag? How did it get there so quickly?_

The last thought off Amy none the less, not only angered me but worried me. I had noticed that she was picking up on a lot of stuff different about me and my brothers and sisters. She was perspective that what, made her such a good bully! She could pick up the tiniest faults about a person and then used her good imagination to come up with ways of teasing. Again her good imagination had me worried would she be imagative enough to realise the truth, would she realise it's the truth? I had been keeping tabs on her thoughts and didn't like where they were heading. She knew there was something different about us, but just couldn't place what it was!

_It's just bruised Edward!_

Alice realised me from my thoughts with this new knowledge. I was relieved and felt free; minus a bruise Bella was ok. Of course the rest of the class and the teacher did not know this.

Our teacher had suddenly rushed to Bella side asking her if she was ok. She responded she was then was helped up by Alice. I noticed her limp slightly as she was taking away to the nurse.

I was still nervous, she was with Alice but I wanted to be with her to comfort her. I knew the bruise could hurt quite a bit and hadn't missed the tears that brimmed in her eyes as she started to walk. I just wanted to comfort her and take away all the pain.

**BPOV**

Alice had almost immediately come over to see if I was ok. She was quicker than the teacher who just stood in silence for a few minutes. I let her look over my hip wincing slightly as she pressed down to feel the bone. She had quickly established and let me know that it was only bruised. I sighed in relief a broken hip was the last thing I needed at the moment. By this point our=r teacher had made his way over to us and was helping me up. He quietly told Alice to take me to the nurse's office. Luckily Alice had untied my laces before the teacher had helped me back up else I would have landed on the floor again.

As Alice led me limping out the room, I looked over towards Edward. I noticed he was looking very worried and angry. My hip was really hurting and I was trying to stop the tears from falling over my lids. That was the last thing I needed. I knew Edward was very close to taking me home and part of me wanted to let him. However I needed to be free from these bullies. I would never feel complete or confident without doing this for my self.

I saw the shocked look on the nurse's face as Alice led me into the room, as I whimpered and limped. Of course Alice could have carried me; however someone Alice's size would look odd carrying me and would most likely arouse questions.

I sat on the nurse's desk as my hip was checked over for the second time. Alice stood in the corner waiting for me.

I was quickly released, with just a bruised hip and sent back to classes, by which point I had PE, tennis as it turned out. Obviously I was excused from this so I just sat out and watched as Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper beat all of the other kids. Surprising Edward did not fair so well in his matches. He drew a couple and only won one meaning he lost 5. I knew he was worried about me from how he kept spacing out. I could also feel his eyes on me when I was looking else where.

By the end of the lesson he had managed to float towards me and scooped me up into his arms. We headed on to Spanish. I had made it up until health studies fairly unscathed; however I knew it was going to be a long lesson once Alice started giggling and Edward groaned.

EMPOV

I could tell Edward was really upset from what happened to baby bell this morning, as all he had done all day is grouch around and snap at everyone. He even snapped at Bella at dinner for eating the chocolate cake of my tray but leaving her apple that Edward got her, something to do with she needed to make sure she stayed healthy. I told him to chill out, it all smelt like dirt to me so if she preferred the chocolate cake to the apple what does it matter?

After half an hour Bella finally managed to convince Edward that she forgave him he went back into his depressed silent mood.

By the time we got to health class I was fed up, heck I didn't even have all the same lessons with the boy like Bella and he was depressing me, so I decided it was time to spice things up; Emmett style. Health class would be the best place to do this as it gives more opportunities for jokes, pranks and funny material.

We arrived in lesson all of us sat together as usual in this class. I couldn't believe my look when the teacher announced we would be watching a video on condoms and safe sex and then compete in a condom race. This was going to be great.

I sat in silence for the first ten minutes, I knew Edward and Alice knew what I was going to do as Alice kept giggling and Edward kept glaring at me, as I watched the 'Johnny the condom' dance across the screen. I mean come-on these kids where mostly 18 not 8!

The song was getting on my nerves that this cartoon condom kept singing and I was starting to get bored.

Five minutes more and I couldn't take it. I stood up and said

'So what the condom is trying to say is, is if your not going to wrap it, go home and whack it! Isn't that right sir?' I winked at Rosalie, who was actually looking pretty pissed. Oh dear that's not good.

'Sit down' she growled. I could hear muffled giggles coming from around the room. Our teacher just stood there with his mouth gaping open for 1 minute. He then managed to collect himself and said

'Thank you Mr. Cullen, for that…simple message.' Amazing I didn't get into trouble! I was kind of hoping I could get kicked out of class, because truth be told all this talk on condoms and sex is making me kind of horny.

The lesson carried forward and the video seemed no closer to finishing. The video had been going around in circles I needed to liven things up again.

'Hey Jasper' I yelled once again over the video, 'Why do pencils never have babies?'

Jasper grin broadened. 'I don't know Emmett, why do pencils never have babies?'

'Because they have rubbers on the end!' I laughed. The room burst into laughter. I could see Jasper soaking up the humour. I would hate to be in his shoes in a room full of hormonal teenagers whilst in a sex education class!

'Hey Emmett,' Jasper yelled back! I grinned at him, 'How did the dairy queen get pregnant?'

Ha-ha this one was great! 'I don't know!' I could see Edward shaking his head.

'Burger king forgot to wrap his whopper!' The class was in hysterics and I could see the teacher trying to get everyone's attention.

'Now lads anymore of this and you will be going to see the principal, it is not appropriate!'

'What?' I argued 'How is this not appropriate, this is a sex Ed lesson and I'm sure everyone will remember my igneous jokes better than this childish tape

'You're disturbing my lesson' he retaliated. 'Now please sit in silence there is only 3 minutes if the tape to watch!'

Thank god only three minutes of hell to watch.

After the video was finished, it was time to play 'a game'.

Boy's verbs girls, we had to get in lines and queue up behind bananas. The boys in one line and the girls in another. We were then all handed a condom, and was told we had to race and the first line to put on a condom and take it off the banana probably would win. Luckily there was equal boys and girls. I made sure I was in line opposite Rose.

James was back to school today and in the line in front of me so I decided that today would be the perfect time to play a prank on him. He was just walking to the toilet with his condom so I quickly opened my condom. I ran out of line and mixed water with glue. I was so fast that no one apart form my family saw me leave not that anyone was paying attention to what I was doing. I then covered the condom in the mixture and swapped this condom with the one James had once he got back from the loo.

By the time it got to James turn the girls where ahead of us 3 people. He dashed forward and took what he thought was his unused condom from his back pocket where he had placed it. Obviously he pulled out the condom that I had placed there. James looked at the condom in disgust and then chucked it on the floor yelling out. Our teacher came over to investigate what was happening.

TEACHERPOV

I was watching my students having a condom race. Surprising the females where in the lead, which is unusual. James was just stepping forward to place his condom on the banana when suddenly he cried out. I rushed over wondering what could have happened. As I neared James I realised he had pulled a condom out of his pocket, but it was used. What was the meaning of this?

I cleared my throat and asked 'James?' This was disgusting and I was going to get to the bottom of why he had done this or why someone else had done this.

I noticed some of the girls had started screaming noticing the current condition of his condom. I quietened the class down and turned to James for some answer.

'Well?' I had to ask.

'I don't understand, it wasn't like this before!'

I heard that Emmett Cullen behind him chuckle and say to the blonde haired lad 'What before he used it' the blonde one sniggered. That's enough, I said. I don't tolerate bully.

I had to watch out for that Emmett Cullen he seemed like a trouble maker.

The blonde female then giggled 'Sir, is that what he went for the toilet for?' Hmmm that's true he did go to the loo and he was a while

I raised my eyebrow at James in question

'I swear sir I didn't! Someone's set me up!'

I really didn't understand was one of these children really so sick that they would come in a condom and then some how manage to swap theirs for his? The Cullen boys where stood behind him. I knew that Emmett was a bit of a trouble maker but would he really go this far? Hmmmmm maybe I should check up on there records just to be on the safe side!

**Ohm is Amy and the teacher suspicious of something? Will Emmett get found out? Will James get his own back? And will Bella finally get a chance to show Amy what she is made of?**

**What did you think? Was it ok?**

**Please review :D Thank you for all the reviews and favourite story's, authors and alerts :D**

**You all make me smile **


End file.
